Steven universe - Tale of the Lightning Gem
by Storyteller54
Summary: This is a story of a gem. a gem from above the white clouds. a fallen gem from the havens. this is his story. the tale of the lightning gem. (A Steven universe story set in a AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Steven universe – The tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Birth of the lightning gem**_

She lied on the bed. Her black hair lies across the pillow. She sweats and pants, having her last and final child. She groans and screams to the pain of birth. Her husband by her side, holding her hand, telling her she's strong and she can make it.

"Hold on my love…I know you can do this." He whispered to her, rubbing her hand.

"Izanagi…" she whispered, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Izanami…" he whispered to her.

"Your almost there madam…just keep pushing." Said the maid

Izanagi felt a strong and powerful presence. Even more powerful them himself, but he didn't know where it was coming from. All he knew is that it was close, very close to him and his wife.

"Just one last push madam, just one more!"

And then Izanami screamed, giving one last push.

The maid held the baby in her arms, smiling with happiness and tears in her eyes.

"It's a boy!" she smiled "I'm so happy for you madam and master…" the maid handed the baby boy over to Izanami. She held her new born baby in her arms. Tears fell down her cheek, staring at her healthy baby.

Izanagi wrapped his arms around Izanami, he smiled, staring at his son.

"He's beautiful..." Izanami whispered, rubbing her fingers over his black hair.

"My son…" Izanagi whispered "welcome to the world…" he said smiling.

"So…what will be his name?" asked the Maid.

"Hmm…I haven't thought of one…" Izanami said.

A flicker of electricity flashed in front of Izanami. Izanami quickly looked up "What?" she looked down at her baby boy. Static was flickering all around its body.

"W-what's happening?!" Said the maid scared.

The newly born baby hovered in the air. Electricity flared everywhere. Izanami watched in shock at her new born baby became nothing but pure electricity. He eyes filled with tears and it went down her cheeks.

"My baby…what's happening?!" she screamed and she reached out to him.

"This power…it's what I what I was sensing…" Said izanagi

"His power has awakened to early masters." Said the caretaker of the palace "there's absolutely no way he can control it…not as a new born…"

Izanagi looked at her wife. She saw the sorrow and shock across her face. He ran to their room. He grabbed a yellow crystal gem, and gripped it tightly. He didn't want to use it. But he had too. There was no other way.

Izanagi returned to scene. He used his own electricity fusing it around the gem. The gem started to glow and float into the air. The gem slowly went over to the baby who turned into pure electricity.

Izanagi held out his hand. For a minute he hesitated. But had no choice but to force his way through this whole ordeal. And then he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SEAL!" he roared.

The baby that had turned into the pure electricity quickly was being sucked into the yellow crystal. And just like that, it was over. The yellow crystal glowed brightly and fell. Izanami caught the crystal, grapping it in her hand.

"My baby…." She whispered "My baby…"

"Izanami…I'm sorry…there was nothing else I could have done…" Izanagi said. "If I have let it continue…"

"Everything here would have been destroyed. A power even greater than that master, is highly dangerous." The caretaker said, looking over at Izanami.

Izanami was pale and sweating, and her breathing was getting worse.

Izanagi walked over to Izanami and held her close. He could fell her heart beat was slowing down and she was sweating more.

"Izanami?" Izanagi whispered.

"I can feel him…he wants to get out." She whispered. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "I want to hold my baby…"

The maid quickly ran over to Izanami and checked on her.

"She has a fever! And…she's going into shock!" said the maid in fear.

"Izanami!" Izanagi said looking at her, in fear in that he was going to lose the women he loved.

Izanami looked at Izanagi. Black bags were under her eyes and her face was looking even paler. "What…what are we going to do with our baby? I don't want to lose him."

Izanagi looked into her eyes. He held her hand gently, feeling the pulse of the gem that he sealed his son in.

"I'm sorry masters. But…if he releases from his gem…" The caretaker whispered.

Izanami was silent for a few seconds. She had enough energy to get to her feet.

"M-madam!" The maid the said frantically "you must seek attention."

She didn't listen. She stepped out to the palace, stepping on to the soft white clouds of the sky, looking down on the world below. Tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry my son…I'm so sorry…." She whispered clutching the yellow crystal in her hands. And she let go.

The yellow crystal fell down into the world. Izanami then fell to her knees.

"Goodbye…my son." She said in sorrow. And with one last look at her sons gem that fell down to earth. Izanami fainted. She had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating. She was gone.

"IZANAMI!" screamed Izanagi, he ran over to her and picked her up and held her. "No…no…Izanami…"

The yellow gem had finally fallen to earth. It landed in a grass field. It glowed and pulsed violently. But then after awhile it stopped. And the gem had just laid there.

"What was that?" The women startled. She turns around and walks over to where the yellow crystal had fallen. She kneels down and picks it up.

"There's a gem all the way out here?"

"Jasper!" roared Yellow diamond, walking over to jasper. "What are you doing? What's that you have?"

"Mam! I found a crystal gem all the way out here! Mam!" Jasper said showing her yellow crystal.

Yellow diamond narrowed her eyes crystal gem. She looked deep within the gem. She could see the tremendous power that lied within.

"Interesting…" Yellow diamond whispered.

"So…what should we do with it?" Jasper asked.

"Bring it with us." Yellow diamond ordered and she turned around and walked away back to her ship.

"Yes Mam!" Jasper said nodding. She gave one last look at the crystal gem. And the gem itself gave one last strong pulse that made Jasper drop the gem in shock.

"What in the world was that?" she said shocked.

"Jasper quit lollygagging and come on!" Yellow diamond ordered.

"Yes Mam!" Jasper picked up the crystal gem and followed Yellow diamond back to the ship. And back to homeworld.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N OK! I need everyone's absolute opinion on this. This is the first chapter to Orthoclase's back story. And I want everyone's criticism. Ok? And I do apologize if it was really short. I don't want to have it too long and be dragged on. And well yeah that's the first chapter. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steven universe – Tale Of the lightning gem**_

Chapter 2 – Awakening

When yellow diamond and jasper arrived back in homeworld, the gem was quickly put under examination room. All sorts of cords and devices were hooked up to the gem. The gem glowed softly and brightly in the room.

"This is astonishing…the readings are incredible." Said the one working gems in the room. "There slowly rising. And…and it seems like there some sort of plus coming from that gem, like it's alive."

"Well if it's a gem then ofcorse there's someone inside." Peridot said looking around on her holographic pad.

"B-but mam…it's…it just feels…"

"Enough already," Peridot said rolling her eyes. "You all are intimidated by this one gem found on earth. You're all pathetic."

Jasper was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and chuckling "But Yellow diamond has taken a liking too it though."

"I don't see why…it's just a regular gem like the rest of us." Peridot said aggressively working on holographic pad. "Why is everyone going crazy over it?"

"Well…for one Peridot…" Yellow diamond said standing behind Peridot. Peridot flinches and quickly turns around. Yellow diamond narrows her eyes at Peridot. Peridot gulps and stands straight.

"M-Mam!" Peridot said quickly.

"There is something about this gem that draws me too it. I see…they key to success. And it lies within this one gem…"

Peridot looks over at the gem. The glowing was getting brighter and the reading was slowly but at the same time getting higher and higher. But after a few seconds the readings started to slow down and stop.

"It's…it stopped." One of the workers said. "Thank goodness."

"Hmm…" Yellow diamond turned around and walked to the slide door. "Continue monitoring. I don't want to miss anything on this. Is that clear?!" she turned around and glared at everyone.

"Yes mam!" everyone said in the room.

Yellow diamond then left the room. She walked down the hallway when she caught something outside. She stood there and looked out the window seeing Rose, followed by Garnet, pearl and amethyst. She stood there for a moment watching them. She looked at rose the longest, her eyes fierce and deadly, full of rage.

"hm?" Rose rubbed the back of her neck, she looked around. Then looked up staring at the window where Yellow diamond was standing, but no one was there.

"Is something wrong Rose?" Pearl asked.

Rose looked at her and smiled "Oh no, nothing is wrong no need to worry." She said smiling.

Pearl smiled back. She kneeled down and picked a white sweet smelling flower.

"This flower is so beautiful!" Pearl lightly sniffed it "and it has such a wonderful sweet smell also."

Amethyst leaped up and caught the flower in her mouth "If it smells nice it must also taste as good!"

"AMETYST NO SPIT THAT OUT NOW!" Pearl shouted.

"Make me!" Amethyst smirked and ran off.

"H-Hey, get back here now!" Pearl chased after her.

Rose and garnet chuckled as they watched Pearl chase Amethyst around in circles. Amethyst dashed off to the right the second she did she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt.

"Amethyst for goodness sak-…" Pearl stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't say a word. Amethyst dropped the flower out of her mouth and stared up at Yellow diamond.

Her fierce yet lifeless looking eyes stared down at Amethyst. And then moved up too look at Pearl.

"Pearl Amethyst is everything ok?" Rose and Garnet walked over to where Pearl and amethyst were. They both froze and met eyes with yellow diamond. Yellow diamond smiled innocently and looked at Rose.

"Well…hello Rose. How are you?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Just fine, how about you yellow diamond?" Rose asked calmly.

"Oh everything is just fantastic. We found a very interesting gem back on earth. It's wonderful."

"A gem back on earth? Was it from the kindergarten?" rose asked curiously.

"To be honest I'm not sure if it came from the kindergarten or not. But it holds something truly fascinating."

Yellow diamond looked down at Amethyst. Amethyst growled silently, giving her an angry expression. Yellow diamond chuckles lightly and walks past her and pearl.

Yellow diamond stopped and stood next to Rose. "I hope to have a lovely conversation with you some other time. I do enjoy our talks." She then starts walking off. "Till then…have a lovely day." And then she was gone.

Pearl let out a deep sigh and rubbed her head "Every time….every time I see her I get so worked up I…"

"That what she does…or how it is…" Garnet said

Rose looked at the way were Yellow diamond went and looked at the building she came out of.

"Special gem…" Rose whispered. The three of them looked at Rose. Rose looked back and smiled. "I'll be home soon you three. There's something I need to do."

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright Rose. See you at home." Pearl said waving and the three of them walked home.

Rose looked up at the building and then went inside. She walked down the hallway when she saw the glowing golden light that was the gem that yellow diamond talked about.

The more she walked towards it the more she could sense someone, someone growing and growing. She was drawn to it. She stepped through the slide doors. Peridot and jasper looked towards to the door and stared at Rose.

"Rose Quartz…" Jasper whispered.

Rose looked over at Jasper, and then looked over at the glass window. Behind it was the gem that yellow diamond was talking about. Standing there in that spot, Rose could feel the pulse hitting her feet.

Peridot looked at her holographic pad. The readings were rising again, this time at a faster pace.

"What the heck?" Peridot said shocked "It was just dropping minutes ago…and now it's rising again?"

Rose puts her hand on the glass window, the golden glow gotten more illuminate and brighter. And within minutes, it stopped glowing and the readings dropped again.

"Ugh…I'm so sick of this gem. It keeps messing with me!" Peridot said flopping down in her seat.

Jasper grinned and walked toward the slide door. "Well Peridot, have fun." Jasper said waving and leaving the room.

"Well thanks for keeping me company…" Peridot said sarcastically

Rose felt the feeling she had slowly go away. She sighed and left the room as well and went back to her home.

 **Later on**

Peridot moved her fingers around her holographic pad. The readings of the gem were normal as usual. Nothing was new or different at all. Then...a small static shock appeared around the gem.

Peridot widens her eyes a bit. She looks at the gem and narrows her eyes. She looks down at the readings on her holographic pad. The readings were completely still.

"What is going on?" Peridot whispered.

Suddenly lighting was forming all around the gem. It flashed and struck all over the room it was in. Peridot fell out of her chair and screamed. The gem started floating in the air, lighting crawled across the windows and the glass started cracking.

"O-Oh no! OH NO!" Peridot got to her feet and opened up a communicator on her wrist "I NEED HELP! THE GEM IS GOING CRAZY!" behind her the glass window shattered into pieces.

Peridot covered her face as the floor below her was covered in shards of glass. Electricity shocked and struck all around the room.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY! THE GEM IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL! HELP!" Peridot screamed.

Yellow diamond looked at the holographic screen and her eyes widened. She looked out her window to see that lighting was forming all around the research building where Peridot was. Dark clouds appeared around the skies.

Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and pearl hurried outside to see what the commotion was. Thunder struck so violently that I shook the ground below them.

"What in the world is going on?!" Pearl screamed.

Rose looked toward the building where the gem was. Lighting struck frantically around the building.

Jasper ran down to the research building as fast as she could. She smashed through the doors and headed down the hall way. She could see the flash lighting spark and strike out the door.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Peridot screamed.

Jasper ran to the door and looked inside. Peridot was in a corner watching the gem float in the air. The golden glowing light flashed on and off along with electricity zapping and striking everywhere.

"I knew this gem would be trouble!" Jasper shouted as she took cover, almost getting struck by the electricity. Jasper then saw a shadow appear in the light. She looked up seeing Yellow diamond walk over to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yellow diamond shouted. She stepped into the room watching the gem glow.

"That gem…" Yellow diamond whispered.

"All of a sudden everything was quite…t-then the gem just started going crazy!" Peridot explained.

The gem's center started to sparkle. The light was seeping through the gem. And then…

 _ **CRACK! BOOM!**_

Smoke covered the whole room. They could see flashes of electricity surge in the smoke. Slowly it started to go away. A figure could be seen showing in the smoke. Guards started entering the room and pointed there gem weapons at the figure in the smoke.

And then the smoke had completely disappeared. All that was there was a child. He looked up at everyone in the room. All he had on was orange pants. And his eyes were crystal blue, with long blond hair.

He stared at everyone with a blank expression on his face. He looked over at Rose who had just entered the room along with Garnet.

He got to his feet, wobbling a bit.

"Don't move!" said one of the guards in the room.

The boy's eyes widened. Electricity flared around his body and surged around the room he was in and zapped every guard in the room. The gems that were on the guard's body fell to the ground.

He then looked up at Yellow diamond. A smile grew on her face. Garnet made her gem weapons appear on her hands but Rose put up her hands and stopped her.

"No…don't! He only attacked out of self defense…" Rose whispered.

Yellow diamond slowly walked over to the boy. The boy stared at her blankly. Yellow diamond slowly reached her hand out to him.

"It's ok…I won't hurt you…don't worry." Yellow diamond said softly. The boy just looked at her. He didn't look at her hand. He just looked at her eyes. Her fierce, cold hearted eyes, and then he looked at her hand.

And slowly he placed his hand on hers.

And Yellow diamond grinned. And she rubbed his hand gently and softly.

"Yes…you're going to be just fine. Orthoclase,"

End of Chapter 2

 **A/N I apologize for the long absence. A lot has happened in my life. That and the cable and internet were cut off. Soooo yeah. Once this chapter is uploaded I might already have EL tigre season 2 episode 15 and tale of the lightning gem chapter 3 done by then. Again sorry for the absence, and stay golden.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – Orthoclase**_

"He awoke from the gem?" Pearl said, sitting on the couch holding amethyst "What did he do?"

"Well…some guards came at him with their gem weapons and pointed it at him. In instant Orthoclase zapped the guards with electricity and they retreated back into their gems." Rose explained

"Where is he now?" Pearl asked.

"With yellow diamond…" Garnet replied "Yellow diamond took him to her quarters along with Jasper and Peridot."

Pearl looked out the window, seeing Yellow diamonds palace. "I don't like this…" Pearl whispered "if he's that dangerous…"

Rose looked out at the palace also. "Dangerous…" she said in her head "I didn't feel any danger from him…he seemed confused and scared.

 **At the palace**

"Why do I have to do it?!" Peridot said frantically

"Because you're good at interrogations," Jasper said smiling "and I have work to do."

"Oh come on! Why is it always me?!" Peridot said rubbing her head. She looks in through the window of door seeing Orthoclase sitting there staring blankly at nothing.

"But…but what if he starts attacking?!"

"Just don't provoke him too." Jasper said walking to the door "Well good luck Peridot." She left.

Peridot sighs deeply and goes into the room with Orthoclase. She sits down on a chair at the table and looks at him.

Orthoclase raised his head and looks at Peridot.

"Well…let's begin shall we?" Peridot said calmly. "First off…do you know where you came from?"

Orthoclase said nothing

"Well? Say something. Can you talk at all?" Peridot asked

Orthoclase again said nothing

"Do you know how to talk?" Peridot asked

Orthoclase blinked and said nothing

"Oh come on work with me here!" Peridot said in frustration "did that blink you did mean yes or no?"

Orthoclase didn't blink nor said anything.

Peridot sighed and rubbed her head "Ok…blink two times if you can talk…one if you can't."

Orthoclase did neither of what she said

"OH, GIVE ME A BREAK!" Peridot screamed

Orthoclase glared at Peridot and static sparked around his body and hands. Peridot's eyes widened she trembled.

"Uhh…hehe…I mean…umm." Peridot stuttered

"Is everything ok?" Yellow diamond said coming into the room.

"Mam! Um…well it's going…somewhat ok." Peridot said smiling innocently

Yellow diamond looked over at Orthoclase "she's not to forceful is she?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's not saying anything…" Peridot said "it's like he can't talk…but he understands well."

"I see…" Yellow diamond said walking over to Orthoclase and rubbing his head "A little shy are we? Well all you need to do is get use to everything…come." She headed towards the door and Orthoclase followed.

Orthoclase glanced at Peridot and peridot moved away a little.

Both yellow diamond and Orthoclase walked down the hallway and headed outside.

"I don't always take walks but for you I'll make an acception." Yellow diamond said. "Welcome to homeworld Orthoclase…"

Orthoclase looked around. The sky was purple with glowing blue stars. Around them were tall blue trees filled with all sorts of fruit. There were all sorts of different types of houses, some in different shapes and sizes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Yellow diamond said looking down at him. Orthoclase was looking all over the place, his eyes were opened a lot more then they previously were.

Yellow diamond chuckled "I see that you are enjoying yourself already. I knew all you needed was some fresh air."

Orthoclase stopped walking. His attention was turned to left.

"Is something wrong?" Yellow diamond asked she looked at the direction Orthoclase was looking. Sitting next to a tree and staring out at the clean clear blue water was gem, with long silver hair and silver skin wearing a dark blue dress with a ribbon on her back.

Yellow diamond smiled "I see…interesting."

The gem turned around as she felt the stairs of yellow diamond and Orthoclase.

"That is moonstone Orthoclase." Yellow diamond said looking down at him. Orthoclase and Moonstone exchanged stares. Moonstones pure silver eyes met Orthoclase's crystal blue eyes.

Orthoclase looked away and continued walking.

"She's caught you're eye I see." Yellow diamond said grinning.

Orthoclase said nothing.

Yellow diamond chuckled.

The two continued their walk down the side walk near the clear blue ocean. The water sparkled due to the glowing moon and the man lights that were around the area.

"Ah…just in time. Maybe you two can become good friends." Yellow diamond said, looking at the blue gem in the distance that was making water hover in her hands.

"Lapis," Yellow diamond said walking over to her with Orthoclase.

Lapis quickly dropped the water back into the ocean and quickly looked at Yellow diamond.

"Y-Yellow diamond…is there something you need?" Lapis said through her shuttered voice.

"No need to be alarmed. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Orthoclase. Orthoclase this is Lapis lazuli. You can say she's an elemental gem such as yourself." Yellow diamond explained.

"Huh?" Lapis said looking at Orthoclase. "I've…never seen him around before."

"He's new of course." Yellow diamond said putting her hands on his shoulders "he's also a bit shy and not much of a talker. I'm sure you and him will get along fine."

"Yellow diamond mam!" said one of the guards. The gem ran over to yellow diamond "Mam…it's urgent that you are needed. Please follow me."

"Ok…Well I'll just leave him with you Lapis, I'm sure you can show the rest of the area to him. I'll be seeing you soon Orthoclase." She left.

Lapis stood there looking at the Ocean. Orthoclase did the same. Lapis rubbed her arm and looks over at Orthoclase, who was just sitting there looking at the ocean also.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lapis said smiling a little "The Ocean is so calm and peaceful. Well sometimes it can be…" she giggled.

Lapis held out her hands. Water slowly rises like a tower.

"I can control water. And manipulate anyway I want." Lapis explained. "Pretty neat huh?"

Orthoclase looked at the tower of water lapis made. He didn't say much, all he did was turn his head to lapis.

Lapis let go of the water and fell back down to the ocean with a splash and she continued to look at the ocean.

"Homeworld is amazing…you'll love it." Lapis said smiling

"Um…excuse me." Moonstone said shyly walking over to Lapis and Orthoclase.

"Oh, hey moonstone, how are you?" Lapis said waving

"I'm good…and…umm I was just wondering who this is…is all." Moonstone said looking down at Orthoclase.

"This is Orthoclase. He's a new gem."

"Hi Orthoclase…" Moonstone said sitting down next to him.

Orthoclase didn't reply. He stood there and looked away and back at the ocean.

"Did I say something wrong?" Moonstone said worried.

"No you didn't. I mean he is new after all. He might not want to speak much just yet." Lapis said

"Oh…well umm…well I just wanted to say umm…" Moonstone twirled her fingers

"What is it?" Lapis said moving tilting her head forward looking at Moonstone.

"Umm…Orthoclase, you have very nice eyes." Moonstone said blushing

"Aww!" Lapis said giggling.

Orthoclase looks at Moonstone. Moonstone quickly covered her face.

"Jeez Orthoclase, you just arrived here and you have people crushing on you." Lapis said laughing.

"L-Lapis! I just complemented him that's all!" Moonstone shouted. Lapis continued to laugh and giggle. Lapis looked on Orthoclase back.

"Hey! You have your gem on your back too, mines is also the same way!" Lapis said getting to her feet and turning around, showing him her dark blue gem. "Cool isn't it?"

Orthoclase looked at her gem.

"Yours is pretty neat too! You and moonstone have some nice looking gemstones!" lapis said smiling.

Moonstone smiled "Thank you lapis."

Lapis suddenly remembered "OH! I was supposed to show you around homeworld! Moonstone you can come too!"

"O-Ok!" Moonstone said getting to her feet and so did Orthoclase.

The three of the walked down the nearest road, passing by a field of purple blooming flowers that had small green lights floating around the flowers.

"These are amazing flowers huh?" Lapis said looking at Orthoclase. Orthoclase kneeled down and examined the flowers.

"The best thing about it is that they can live on as long as they like. They never die out." Moonstone explained.

They then went on. They took Orthoclase through a path by the tall white trees and up a hill. They appeared on top of cliff. Were they could see the entire city area of homeworld were the lights shinned brightly.

"I love coming here…you get to see everything." Moonstone said.

"Yup!" Lapis said nodding.

Orthoclase stared at the view, his eyes shining brightly as he looked at the many lights that were in tall and small buildings around the area. The stars sparked in the purple sky, and the moon glowed down on homeworld.

 **Later that day**

Orthoclase, moonstone and lapis arrived back into the front of yellow diamonds palace.

"Well…here we are." Lapis said looking at Orthoclase "I'm pretty sure that she would want us to return you now."

Moonstone looks at Orthoclase and she quickly looks away. The doors opened. Yellow diamond walked out the palace seeing Orthoclase, lapis and moonstone.

"Ah there you three are." She said smiling. "Did you have fun?" she asked looking at Orthoclase. Orthoclase walked forward heading back into the castle. But he stopped and turned around to look at Moonstone.

Moonstone looked back Orthoclase.

"You…have nice eyes too…" Orthoclase said softly.

Lapis looked at Orthoclase shocked and surprised. Moonstone looked at Orthoclase, her heart leaped and she blushed madly.

Yellow diamond smiled and chuckles "Well, thank you lapis and moonstone for keeping Orthoclase Company. Come now Orthoclase, it's time for you to begin your training."

Both yellow diamond and Orthoclase went through the palace doors. Orthoclase turned his head and gave one last look at Moonstone. Moonstone gave a softly smile waving at him. And the doors closed.

"Wow…he has a nice voice." Lapis said smiling. "Don't you think?" she asked Moonstone.

She nods "Yes…yes he does…" Moonstone said softly.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **A/N ahh yes, chapter 3 is done. Looks like my pattern is back on track! I hope you all enjoyed it! stay tuned for EL tigre the new adventures, and then after EL Tigre it will be steven universe again! and well that's all I have to say! See you all later!**

 **P.s Moonstone belongs to hangingtree8! she is awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – The Gem Arena**_

"Training?" Orthoclase said looking up at Yellow diamond. Yellow diamond nods and looks down at Orthoclase.

"You have power that you can barley control gem elemental ability's right?" Yellow diamond asked. Orthoclase held up his hand and Electricity sparked around his palm. It was flashing and striking up against the walls. Orthoclase quickly shook his hand and the Electricity stopped and went away.

"I guess not…" Orthoclase whispered. "I thought I had a hold of it. But I guess it's only a portion I can use."

Yellow diamond giggles "oh no there's need to look so gloom Orthoclase." She said patting Orthoclases head. "I'll make sure you'll master you're ability's soon."

Yellow diamond and Orthoclase walked down a long hallway that leads to a silver sliding door.

"Through here Orthoclase. Is where you'll begin your training," Yellow diamond said. Orthoclase looked up at the silver door. They both walked forward and the silver sliding doors opened, and within the room, is a large opened field that was filled with rafters and seats, the field itself was large filled with swords, spears, axes, and even larger versions of the weapons. The ceiling above was so high Orthoclase was pretty sure that no one could see it at all.

"This is the gem arena, where gems put their skill to the test against each other; they battle to see which is the strongest." Yellow diamond explained "and also it's for training when we don't have tournaments."

"It's…huge…" Orthoclase said as his eyes explores the arena.

"Well homeworld is also a huge so that's how it had to be."

"It's no wonder your castle is so huge." Orthoclase said.

"Yes that too."

They both walked in. Orthoclases bare feet touching the sand that was all over the large arena. He walked over to where the weapons are. He took a large sword and held it in the air.

"Such big blades…" Orthoclase said expecting the great sword.

"It won't be needed." Yellow diamond said. Orthoclase turned to Yellow diamond

"Hm? But don't I need a type of weapon?" Orthoclase asked.

"You already have one. Stored in your gem," Yellow diamond explained. She puts her hand on chest. Her gold gem started glowing. Out of her gem was large Excalibur like sword with yellow static forming around it.

"Each gem has a weapon stored within them. Channel with energy that you have within you." Yellow diamond explained holding her sword on her shoulder.

Orthoclase looked at his hand "The energy within me…" he repeated.

Yellow diamond nods and smiles "Try it. I'm pretty sure you can do easily Orthoclase."

Orthoclase looks at Yellow diamond and back at his hand "Alright…" he whispered. He closed his eyes. The gem that was on Orthoclases back started to glow and sparkle. Orthoclases reaches behind his back, and out of his gem came a long golden spear with a sharp blade front.

Orthoclase holds the golden spear tightly in his hands. He examines it with amazement.

"I did it!" Orthoclase said, his eyes transfixed on his spear.

"Amazing," Yellow diamond said in her head. "Most gems from kindergarten usually don't get their weapons on the first try." Yellow diamond rubs her chin and her gem weapon disappears "But…as I see it…he's not from kindergarten. Nor do I think he's not even…"

"Yellow diamond mam…" Orthoclase said looking at her

Yellow diamond snapped out her daze "Yes?" she said looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I was just thinking about something. Let's carry on." Yellow diamond said walking over to control system. "Next we are going to work on your gem ability's." she pressed a button

From the metal walls came target dummy's, they all stood in front of Orthoclase and began moving around.

"The best way to control your gem ability is concentration and steady aim. Your ability is lightning, it's a very hard to control element. It's possible to harm anyone even if you don't mean too." Yellow diamond explained.

"I see…" Orthoclase looked at the targets "Will you be ok standing out here then?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Yellow diamond waved her hand smiling.

Orthoclase turns his attention to the targets and electricity down his arms to his hands. But the minute it did lightning starts zapping around the arena. Some seats that were in the rafters were blown to bits.

"Darn!" Orthoclase said "I had it at first…"

"Hmm…" Yellow diamond pressed a few buttons on the control pad and one of the targets suddenly launched at Orthoclase holding one of the great swords.

Orthoclase reacted quickly. He glared at the target and jumped in the air avoiding the attacking target and shoots a stream of electricity down at the target completely avoiding it.

"I see…" Yellow diamond began "your reflexes are on point. You respond when you are being attacked. It's a good thing actually, your training will be easier and you'll have your powers controlled in no time Orthoclase."

Orthoclase looked at Yellow diamond and nods. "I would like to continue. If that's ok with you." he asked.

"Of course," Yellow diamond said nodding. And she pressed the button again and the targets continued going.

Above them, watching Yellow diamond and Orthoclase was a gem with black hair, black plated suit and pants scowled and glares at Orthoclase.

"So…that's the gem that Yellow diamond is taken such a liking too." Said Onyx, as he holds out his hand and his finger nails start to get longer and longer. The light from the hallway he was in showed the razor sharp tip of his nail.

Onyx walks down the hall way toward the exit. He heads down a side walk and up a hill passing a few buildings and heads into a nearby base. He puts his hand on a pad.

"Recognized, Onyx." The computer said and the doors opened and he went in. he passed a few guards and he stopped. "Where's Serpentine?" he asked.

"In the meeting room, she's waiting for you sir." The guard responded.

He nods and keeps walking down a hallway; he turns right and walks through a sliding door. In front of him, sitting in a chair with her feet on the table and leaning back on her chair was a green skinned gem with have of her hair was all on the right side of her head and her pupils were slit like a snake.

"Ah there you are? Where the hell were you? You have me sitting here waiting for you, you always have to disappear all the goddamn time." Serpentine said irritably

"Maybe if your attitude wasn't so nasty all the time then maybe I would arrive here early and not late on purpose." Onyx said sitting down in his chair "and to answer your question…I was watching Yellow diamond and that new gem."

Serpentine snaps her eyes open and looks at Onyx. "She's with that new gem again?" She said through her teeth. She then bangs her fist on the table completely breaking it in have.

"WHAT"S SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?! HE"S JUST A WORTHLESS GEM LIKE THOSE STUPID CRYSTAL GEMS THAT FOLLOW ROSE AROUND LIKE A SICK PUPPY!" she screamed.

Onyx sighs "That's the fourth table this week…" he rubbed his head.

Serpentine hissed and showed her teeth. Her eyes getting red "I'm much better than that blond bastard, stronger, smarter…and yet the minute he appeared she hangs with him…"

"To be honest he holds much potential as I see it. His power is rare elements that has not been seen or have had on homeworld." Onyx explained "What's even more weird is that he didn't come from kindergarten…Yellow diamond knows that for a fact."

Serpentine looked at Onyx "didn't come from kindergarten? Then where the hell did he come from?!"

Onyx shrugs

"Oh forget it." Serpentine hissed "I'll just have to see this "thing" for myself."

Moonstone sat next to Lapis and they both stared out at the ocean. Moonstone twirled her fingers and looked at lapis.

"H-Hey lapis," Moonstone said softly.

"Yeah?" Lapis looked at Moonstone.

"You know that planet that the royal soldiers always go to?"

"You…do you mean earth?" Lapis asked.

Moonstone nods "what do you think it's like?" she asked.

Lapis looked up at the starry sky. She thought about the planet since she never thought about earth at all.

"I really don't know. It must be really important if they keep going to It all the time. I don't see why…our home is a lot better than earth I'm sure of that." Lapis said holding her knees to her chest.

Moonstone smiles and nods "yeah." she said happily. But then she stopped smiling "ummm…"

"What?" Lapis said looking at her again.

"Those weird machines…" Moonstone whispered "what do you think there doing?"

Lapis shrugged "I don't know." she said "you worry too much." Lapis said chuckling and tapping her shoulder "I'm sure nothing serious."

"Oh there you are moonstone!" said Pearl walking over to her along with Rose.

"Hello moonstone and lapis." Rose said happily

"Hi Rose, hi Pearl." Moonstone said smiling. Lapis smiled and waved.

"It's time for your daily sword training Moonstone." Pearl said smiling and holding her hand out. Moonstone nods and takes her hand and gets to her feet.

"Can I come?" Lapis said hopping to her feet.

"Of course," Rose said smiling.

The four of them headed off to the gem arena. Moonstone noticed that they were headed to Yellow diamonds palace. She started to blush and she said in her mind.

"That's where Orthoclase is…" she blushed.

"Now, we need to work on your foot work Moonstone. Then there's the way you use your sword witch needs work too. But you are getting it there's no doubt about that, moonstone are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am!" Moonstone said quickly.

They both arrived to large doors. The doors then began to open and four of them walked in. They could hear the sounds electricity sparking around the arena.

"Is someone else using the arena? Hmm…maybe we should find somewhere else." Pearl said crossing her arms.

Moonstone ran in. she sees Orthoclase firing a bunch of lightning at the target dummies and completely destroying them.

"Orthoclase…" Moonstone whispered. Rose, Pearl and lapis walked in. Lapis smiled widely.

"Hey Orthoclase!" Lapis shouted.

Orthoclase turned around and his heart leaped seeing Moonstone "Moonstone…" he said surprised.

"It's…that boy." Rose said whispered.

"So…that's Orthoclase?" Pearl said rubbing her chin.

"Oh that's right…" Yellow diamond said walking over to Rose, Pearl, lapis and moonstone. "You're also doing your sword practice in the arena, my apologizes,"

"Oh it's alright Yellow diamond it's no problem." Rose said chuckling.

"I…umm…I don't mind sharing the arena with Orthoclase." Moonstone said shyly.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Lapis said excited "those were some nice moves you pulled off their Orthoclase."

"Uh…thank you." Orthoclase said softly.

"AHHHEEE!" Pearl screamed. Everyone turned to the direction to where pearl was. She was standing next to the pile of swords that were zapped by Orthoclase's lightning.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that," Orthoclase said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry pearl. We'll replace them." Yellow diamond said giggling.

After the swords were replaced the training resumed. Orthoclase watched as Moonstone and Pearl began their sword training. Moonstone and pearl bowed to each other.

Moonstone pointed her sword at her "Ready teacher?" she asked smiling.

"As always," Pearl responded holding out her sword.

Moonstone charged forward. Pearl blocks and quickly swings her sword Moonstone. Moonstone took a few steps back trying read Pearls movement and what attacks she see coming. The clanging sounds of their swords were heard and echoed across the arena.

Moonstone thrust her sword forward. Pearl parry's her attack knocking the sword out of Moonstone's hand. Pearl points her sword at Moonstone's neck and smiles.

"You're getting better." Pearl said holding back her sword

Moonstone sighed and nods.

"Moonstone wants to become a great swordsman. Pearl is also, so that's why Moonstone asked her to teach her." Rose whispered to Orthoclase.

"I see." Orthoclase said nodding.

"Again?" Pearl asked. Moonstone looks up at Pearl and nods and she picks up her sword getting back into her sword stance.

"She is really good." Orthoclase said looking up at Rose. Rose nods "she is, Moonstone might be shy at times but she is very brave and strong."

"Yup, she practices almost every day." Lapis said smiling

Yellow diamond smiled watching Moonstone. Jasper came in the room and walked over to Yellow diamond.

"Everything's going smoothly." Jasper whispered. "No Problems at all."

"That's good to hear." Yellow diamond said in a satisfied tone.

Rose's smile faded off her face as she listened in on jasper and Yellow diamond. She clenched her fist and sighed.

Suddenly the other door on the opposite side of the arena was opened violently. Both Onyx and Serpentine entered the arena. Serpentine looked furious, a vein could be seen throbbing on top of her head.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" Serpentine said mockingly looking over at Pearl and Moonstone.

"Serpentine…" Pearl said disgustingly.

"Oh man…not her…" Lapis said rubbing her arm

"Swords eh? Looks fun. Can I play?" Serpentine said smirking.

"Now you're just trying to bully them." Onyx said yawning. "I'm tired…"

"Your gem, you don't need sleep." Serpentine said frustrated.

"I can if I want too…" Onyx said turning away.

Serpentine rolled her eyes. She looks over to rose and then sees Orthoclase. Orthoclase just stared blankly at him. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Is that…" Serpentine whispered.

"Yup…" Onyx nodded.

Serpentine speed walks over to Orthoclase and stares down at him. He glared at Orthoclase, her hands trembling in anger.

"Yes?" Orthoclase said calmly.

"SO….you must be the "thing" that yellow diamond has taken such a liking too." Serpentine said coldly.

"I'll take care of this." Jasper said as she was about to walk over to then but yellow diamond stopped her.

"I guess so." Orthoclase responded.

"I can't believe this. Someone like you catching the eye of Yellow diamond, and you didn't even do anything! I hate you!" Serpentine shouted, her eyes getting red.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Moonstone screamed.

Serpentine quickly turned around and glares at Moonstone. Moonstone grips her sword and points it at Serpentine.

Serpentine let out a loud witch like laugh and looks at Moonstone.

"Oh please…you can hardly beat this fraud of sword user over here, what makes you think you have any chance against me?" Serpentine said as she walks over to Moonstone.

Moonstones hands shook a little as she holds her sword. Pearl was about to step in but then.

 _ **Zap!**_

A burn mark appeared across the sand in front of Serpentine and she turns around, seeing Orthoclase with his hand held out and electricity surging around his arm.

"If you're really looking for a fight, then I'll be your opponent." Orthoclase said fiercely, glaring at Serpentine.

Serpentine smirks and shows her sharp fangs "Bring it!" she said loudly.

Orthoclase dashed forward, he summons his golden spear and slashed down at Serpentine. Serpentine jumps over Orthoclase and lands on her feet. She turns around after she lands, seeing Orthoclase again charging at her, Orthoclase thrust his spear in immense speed at Serpentine, she moves to the left and right avoiding Orthoclase's attack.

She back steps hard three times trying to get good enough distance from Orthoclase. Orthoclase holds his hand out and strong surge of electricity went around Orthoclase's arm and he blasted a large pure electricity energy beam at her.

Serpentine quickly whipped out her gem weapon, two green machetes like weapons and she holds them out, Orthoclase's beam of electricity was sucked into Serpentines machetes.

Orthoclase stared at Serpentine puzzled, wondering why she looked unharmed.

Serpentine looked at Orthoclase with a grin across her face.

"My gem weapons let me absorb lightning." She explained. Electricity was sparking around her machetes. "And it lets me return it back!"

She points her gem weapons at Orthoclase and the same beam of electricity was directed back Orthoclase. Orthoclase holds out his hand and bean stopped and the electricity went into Orthoclase reabsorbing it.

As the light from Orthoclase's attack disappears Serpentine lunged at Orthoclase, she swings her weapon at Orthoclase, and Orthoclase ducked then swings his weapon downward using the blunt edge of his staff whacks Serpentine on her back making collide to ground with a thud.

Serpentine growls "Why you…" she hopes to the ground swings her weapon violently. Orthoclase held up his spear blocking Serpentines attack. She kept swinging her weapon down at Orthoclase over and over again.

Orthoclase takes one hand off his spear and zaps Serpentine. Serpentine screams and stumbles back, Orthoclase takes advantage, and he flips his spear over to the blunt edge handle and whacks Serpentine four times across the face.

He hopes in the air and spin kicks her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Serpentine said as she was about to get up, but orthoclase points his spear at her putting it to her neck.

Serpentine glared up at Orthoclase, Orthoclase stared back blankly.

"Well…" Yellow diamond said walking over to the both of them "it's obvious who one this battle." She said smiling and looking at Orthoclase.

"WOOOHOOO! YAY ORTHOCLASE!" Lapis cheered

"He's really good…" Moonstone whispered.

Orthoclase stepped back and his gem weapon disappears. Serpentine got to her feet and glared at Orthoclase.

"This isn't over…" she hissed "you hear me?! This isn't over!"

"Your own rage and frustration is what made you lose." Yellow diamond said bating her eyes at Serpentine. Serpentine flinched and looks at Yellow diamond.

"Come on Serpentine that's enough." Onyx said putting both her hands on her shoulders and they both walked out the arena. Serpentine let out a scream of frustration as the doors closed.

"Excellent job Orthoclase, it seems you are developing some skill in combat." Yellow diamond said. "But…I do believe you still need some improvement on your element ability's but still good job."

"You were amazing Orthoclase…" Moonstone said shyly and she blushed.

"Finally…someone puts her in her place." Lapis said smirking.

"Uh…thanks everyone." Orthoclase said, his face turning a little red.

"Hmm…" Pearl said gripping her sword.

"Something wrong pearl?" Rose asked, looking down at pearl.

"I just…well…" Pearl rubs the handle of the sword. "I think…well…"

Rose tilted her head.

"Never mind," Pearl said and smiled

Rose, Moonstone, Pearl and lapis were at the gate to Yellow diamond palace saying bye to Orthoclase.

"So…when can I see you again?" Moonstone asked.

Orthoclase didn't really know, he looked up at Yellow diamond. Yellow diamond smiled.

"Soon," said Yellow diamond nodding. "Till then rose." She looked at rose smiling.

Rose nods "Yes, I'll be seeing you soon too Yellow diamond." She said.

"Well…bye Orthoclase." Moonstone said softly while waving.

"Bye." Orthoclase said waving and smiling.

"See ya Ortho! You were awesome today!" Lapis said waving while walking off with Moonstone and Rose pearl

And they were gone.

"So what next?" Orthoclase asked "Do I continue my training?"

"I actually have to do some work. We will take a break for now." Yellow diamond said. "I will show you to your room."

Yellow diamond took Orthoclase to a large opened space room, where it had a view of Homeworld.

Orthoclase walked into the room and went to the window. He looked at the lights from the buildings and homes of homeworld, and the glowing stars in the sky.

Yellow diamond smiled "Well, I'll be on my way. I'll see you soon Orthoclase." And with that yellow diamond left.

Orthoclase sat on the bed and stared out at the view. He took a deep breath and smiled as he fell back on the bed. He…was happy.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **A/N sorry for the long wait everyone, when the Steven bomb came I had to watch that first theeen work on chapter 4! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! Serpentine belongs to hangingtree8 see you all next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Steven Universe – Tale Of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 5 – I can see…**_

Orthoclase lied across soft cozy bed. He stares at the designed ceiling of his room. He turned his head to the window, once again looking at the many lights across homeworld.

He turns his attention back to the ceiling. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't think he should leave the castle without Yellow diamonds permission. He sighs and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he started to doze off. But, something strange happened. He felt as if he was leaving his body, he didn't even feel like he was sleeping, he felt his mind wonder space at a fast pace. And then it stopped. He could see a round planet slowly spinning.

His eyes shut open and Orthoclase quickly sat up panting. He held his hand on his head, he sweating heavily.

"What….what was that?" Orthoclase said breathless "I…did I just…what the heck just happened?!"

"Orthoclase," Yellow diamond said as she entered Orthoclase's room. She had noticed that Orthoclase looked shocked and he was sweating. "Is…there something wrong?"

Orthoclase didn't know what to say actually. Maybe he was just dreaming. He shook his head and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream is all." Orthoclase said looking up at Yellow diamond.

"I see. It must have been a rough dream."

"Uhh…yeah," Orthoclase moved his hair away from his eyes and then wipes the sweat off of his head. "How long…were you gone?"

"I was gone for a couple of hours. Some things went wrong and we had to take care of it." Yellow diamond said sitting next to Orthoclase on the bed. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Orthoclase looked up at her. Yellow diamond looked at Orthoclase with her yellow eyes and calm face. She smiled gently.

"Well…I don't remember much…it was a pretty silly dream actually." Orthoclase said shaking his head and smiling.

Yellow diamond chuckled "I see. Well it's good to know it didn't frighten you." she said getting off the bed.

"Are we doing anything today mam?" Orthoclase asked

"You don't have to call me mam. You can call me Yellow diamond if you like."

"Oh…ok, Yellow diamond. Are we doing anything today?" Orthoclase said.

"Well I need to get back to research. But you can fill free to explore if you want. You do live here as well." She said as she gets up from the bed and heads for the slide door.

"Till then Orthoclase, I'll see you soon." and with that Yellow diamond left.

Orthoclase sat there for a moment. He could explore around the palace if he wanted. He'd never seen the other parts of Yellow diamonds palace before. He'd only been from the entrance and the gem arena. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He started thinking about the dream he had. How he had left his body and wonders around parts of space. He also remembered how fast he was going.

A few minutes had past and Orthoclase decided he was going to leave the room. He got off his bed and headed for the slide doors. The slide doors opened, he looked left and right.

"Hmm…" Orthoclase said as he stepped out the room, he went left and walked down the hallway. His eyes gazed upon paintings and statues of gems. He stopped and stared at one of the photos on the hallway wall.

The women had blue skin and wore a white dress with. Her gem was light blue and same as lapis almost but a bit wider. To Orthoclase…she looked a bit like Yellow diamond.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

Orthoclase quickly turned his head and looked up. it was Jasper, staring down at Orthoclase with her anger and hate filed eyes.

"Exploring," Orthoclase responded.

Jasper crossed her arms and shrugged "Whatever you want to do." She said walked past him "I'm not going to make yellow diamond angry." And she was gone.

Orthoclase continued down the hallway. As he slowly walks, he comes across a gem, with white hair, skin like lapis but a little more lighter and wearing a dark blue dress. She leaned on the wall with her hands behind her back standing next to a door.

"Uh…hello," Orthoclase said walking up to her.

The white haired gem turned to him "Hello!" she said happily "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Orthoclase, and you?"

"I'm Aqua Marine! Nice to meet you! I heard a lot about you actually." Aqua marine said as she gets off the wall and faces him. "You beat up that Serpentine girl right?"

"Well…I wouldn't say beat up…" Orthoclase said rubbing the back of his head.

Aqua marine giggled "No need to be modest. What are you doing here in Yellow diamonds palace?"

"Well…basically I live here I guess."

"You do?! Wow…Madam Yellow diamond must really like you." Aqua marine said amazed

"What about you? Do you live here as well?" Orthoclase asked.

"No…just here for…well…I don't know why I'm here actually." Aqua marine said as she looked at the clean floor. "They said I was chosen for some research thing and here I am. There were other gems like me too…they are in that room I'm standing next too."

Orthoclase looked at the door. Aqua marine smiled "But they said that when we're done we can go home!"

"I see…" Orthoclase said, he couldn't stop staring at the door. He felt a strange uneasiness from it. It quickly ate at him from the inside. Then suddenly the doors opened and out from the room came Peridot, looking at her holographic pad.

"Ok….Next is Aqua Marine. Come on it's your turn." Peridot said

"Alrighty!" she said as she was about to head into the room. But Orthoclase quickly grabbed her hand.

"N-No!"

Aqua marine looked at Orthoclase with a surprised and puzzled expression.

"Huh?" Aqua marine said confused "What's wrong?"

Orthoclase didn't know how to explain it. he just felt this sense of extreme danger.

"i…i…I just…"

"What are you doing?" Peridot said frustrated, she then finally looks down and sees Orthoclase "Y-You! When did you start talking?! I thought it was someone else!"

Orthoclase ignored her. His focus was on Aqua marine's safety.

"Don't…just don't…" Orthoclase begged.

Aqua marine smiled and puts her hand on his "I'll be fine! Hey! I heard you were friends with Lapis and Moonstone! When I'm done here we can all hang out! How about it?" she said as she let's go of his hand and goes for the door.

"See ya soon!" and with that. Both Peridot and Aqua marine were gone.

Orthoclase stood there. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head. He felt as if he failed in doing something really important.

"Maybe it was nothing." He thought. He shook the feeling out of his body and looked at the door. "I'll see her again…" and he walked off. He saw metal door that was have opened.

Orthoclase walked towards the door, he opens the door and sees flights of stairs going up and up, curiosity get's the best of Orthoclase and he enters the room and goes up the stairs.

He sees a bright purple light beaming down on the metal floor. He hurries up the stairs. He makes it to the top, seeing a large circle window. He walks over and stands in the middle of the light. The moons light beams down on him. The purple sky that was filed with many stars was greeted to him. His eyes were transfixed at the sky.

He felt warm and relaxed. He closed his eyes letting the moonlight cover his body. And then…just like his dream. He felt as if he left his body. He could feel himself traveling out of homeworld. He wanders through the stars. Everything was going fast.

And then…he stumbles across a slow spinning spear that was floating in space. It was mostly blue, and it had slight green patches around it with white clouds hovering in certain parts.

Orthoclase reached his hand out. He tried to go further but he couldn't move any further.

"What…what is…."

"Orthoclase?"

Orthoclase heard the voice behind him. Then he snapped his eyes open, sweating running down his face as she turned around seeing Rose quartz standing there looking at Orthoclase in worry.

"Y-you…" Orthoclase said breathlessly.

"A-Are you ok?" Rose said slowly stepping over to Orthoclase.

Orthoclase wipes his head and sees that his hand was covered in his sweat. He looks over at Rose and pants.

"I...yeah…I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Orthoclase said nodding.

Rose stood next to Orthoclase and looked up through the circular window, staring at the stars in the sky.

"It's a nice view is it?" Rose asked smiling at Orthoclase.

He looks at her "Yeah…the sky and stars are nice…" he said softly.

"I come here sometimes just see the view…and that planet." Rose said looking up at the sky.

Orthoclase looked up at Rose curiously "a Planet?"

"Yes…I've been there before. It's so beautiful…" Rose said closing her eyes picturing all the things she's seen there.

"Is it really that beautiful?" Orthoclase asked.

Rose nods "Yes it's amazing…so full life…so many wonderful things…"

Orthoclase stared back into the sky "Is it really…that great?" he thought. He looked back to Rose. She didn't look happy anymore, her expression was full of sadness and sorrow. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Rose?" Orthoclase whispered.

Rose wipes her eyes quickly, she had forgotten that Orthoclase was there and she turns back to him with a smile "I'm sorry Orthoclase…i…I was just thinking about the planet…t-that's all…"

Orthoclase had a funny feeling in him. He could tell by the tears that were falling from her eyes. He could tell that they weren't tears of joy…but tears of sadness.

"I see…" Orthoclase said staring at rose.

Rose nods "well…I best be on my way. There's…a lot of stuff I have to do…till then." Rose turned away from Orthoclase and left. Orthoclase turned back to the sky.

"Beautiful…full of life," Orthoclase said in his head. Orthoclase was thinking about trying the trick he did earlier. But…instead he decided not and decides to try it some other time.

As Orthoclase left the room he walks down the hallway that lead by to his room. Along the way he saw Peridot coming towards his way.

"Hey. Green girl," Orthoclase said walking up to her.

"Huh? Oh…It's you." Peridot said staring at him "What is it?" she asked.

"Aqua…how is she doing? Is everything ok with her?" Orthoclase asked

Peridot blinked and stared at him for a few seconds and then finally "She's…doing ok. Everything's is going swell." Peridot said.

"I see…that's good. May I see her for a bit?"

"No…sorry but once they go in they can't see anyone…maybe some other time. Anyway I have to go, bye!" and Peridot took off.

Orthoclase was wondering why Peridot was so desperate to get away from him. But he just shrugged and walked past the door that Aqua went in.

"Well…hopefully I'll see her soon."

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 **A/N hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And a few things you may be wondering. Isn't EL Tigre supposed to be coming out? Well I'm just so into Steven universe right now I just needed to work on this chapter! So after this I'm going to work on EL tigre the new adventures!...well I might. Who knows I just may work on chapter 6. Anyway See you all next time on whatever story I might work on! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Steven universe – Tale of the Lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 6 –**_

Orthoclase sat on his bed. He stares out the window with his knees to his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about the planet he sees when he zones out. Why does it keep going to only that one planet and not anywhere else? Is there something that he is supposed to do there? Orthoclase couldn't come up with a valid answer for himself.

And then there was Rose. He was really interested in the planet. But when she spoke she seemed like she was in pain.

What is so great about that planet?

Orthoclase sighs and lies down on his bed. Every time he closes his eyes and drifts off he goes to that planet. Was it just a dream?

Orthoclase sighs and he closes his eyes. He wanted to see if it was a dream…or something else.

He waited for a moment. Nothing happened. He kept his eyes closed a little longer and waited. Still nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Orthoclase opened his eyes. "So now it doesn't work? Am I doing something wrong?" he wondered. He lies up and looks out the window. The tall lit up buildings glowed in his blue eyes.

"I've never been that far into home world…" he thought. "It looks beautiful…"

 **Elsewhere**

Peridot headed down the hallway to Yellow diamonds office. She pulls back the mini slide holder on the wall and pressed the sliver button and held it.

"Who is it?" Yellow diamond asked.

"It's me, peridot. I'm bringing you an update madam." Peridot said.

"Come in."

The slide doors opened. Peridot walked in and stood in front of Yellow diamonds desk.

"Report," Yellow diamond said.

"Yes mam. The work that is being done on planet earth is going well. But we do have a few problems…" Peridot said with slight shuttered tone.

Yellow diamonds orange eyes glared at Peridot "Problems?" she said with her tone raising "What problems?"

"Well…some of the gems that were placed in Kindergarten are going corrupt." Peridot explained.

"Corrupt huh?"

"Yes. There's a lot that are not changing into their normal forms and-"

"Say no more." Yellow diamond said taking her eyes away from Peridot

"Huh?"

"Just let them do what they want. It's not bothering us. Is that all?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Yes two things mam…" Peridot said

"Well, hurry up and ask."

"The experiments…they are…starting to act up. Especially the-"

"If they start getting weird ideas then dispose of them. You shouldn't even come to me for this." Yellow diamond said annoyed

"Right I apologize." Peridot said bowing.

"Your last question,"

Peridot takes a deep breath "About…Orthoclase." She asked.

Yellow diamond looks back at Orthoclase.

"If I may ask…what are you planning to do with him?" Peridot asked

Yellow diamond smiles and looks at her "None of your business Peridot."

Peridot flinched and looks down "Y-Yes mam…I'm sorry for bugging in on your plans." She bowed again.

Yellow diamond laughs and gets up from her seat "Peridot you are so easy." She said turning to her window "Don't you see Peridot? A gem like Orthoclase is rare and valuable. His power that he hasn't fully tapped into yet holds no limits. The first time I saw him and held his and I knew that he would be perfect. He's next to lapis in his ability maybe even more."

Peridot looks at her and gulps "Is…is he that…" she said in shaken voice.

"Yes…we must take our time with him. Now…is that all Peridot?" Yellow diamond said looking at Peridot's reflection in the window.

"Yes mam…thank for your time." Peridot said bowing once more and turning around and leaving the room. "Power…that holds no limits…just what is he?"

 **Later that day**

Orthoclase had left his room and the palace he walked down side walk passing the large purple tress. He strolled down the sidewalk seeing other gems and gemling playing, smiling, laughing and having fun.

He stopped to watch. He smiled at them but felt a little jealousy in it.

He wanted to have fun like that. Smile and laughing, running around with friends. He sighed as he walked over to the nearest tree and sat down beside it. He puts his hand on the blue grass. It was extremely soft and comforting. You could lie down and fall asleep on it if you'd want too.

"Hey Blond dude!"

Orthoclase turned around. He saw a small purple gem named amethyst peek around the tree and staring at him.

"U-Uh hello?" Orthoclase said staring at her.

"Hey are you that new gem that people are talking about?" Amethyst asked eyeing him up and down.

"Yes I am…I never really knew a lot of people are talking about me…"

"Well you are supposedly Yellow diamonds favorite."

Orthoclase looked at Amethyst "Favorite?" He said

"Yeah, Yellow diamonds never taken any interest in anyone before and when you came along she just adores you." Amethyst said sitting next to him. "So what did you come from anyway?"

It suddenly came to Orthoclase. He had never thought about before about where he came from or how he was born. He suddenly sunk into deep thought about his existence.

"Did you come from kindergarten?" Amethyst asked

Orthoclase looked at Amethyst, confused by what she said.

"Kindergarten?"

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst jolted and looked behind the tree to see Pearl, shouting Amethyst and looking around the area for her.

"Jeez, she's so persistent." Amethyst said eyeing down pearl. Orthoclase got up from the ground and walks from behind the tree. Pearl looked at Orthoclase a bit startled.

"Oh…Orthoclase," Pearl said, "How are you?"

"Hello." Orthoclase said walking towards pearl

"Have you seen Amethyst anywhere?"

"Yes she's behind that tree." Orthoclase pointed behind him. Amethyst made yelping a sound and groan. Pearl crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yeah I hear you." Amethyst said coming from behind the tree scowling.

"You know you shouldn't be running around on your own!" Pearl lectured

"Yeah yeah I heard you for the millionth time already!" Amethyst said rolling her eyes. She then looks at Orthoclase "Thanks a lot Orthoclase."

"ummm you didn't want to be found?" Orthoclase said confused

"Oh no, I wasn't hiding from her for any reason," Amethyst said sarcastically

"She always does this…disappears all the time without supervision or without anyone knowing about where she's going- Will you stop that?!" Pearl snapped at Amethyst who was gesturing her hand to mimic Pearls mouth moving.

"By the way I heard you showed that Serpentine girl who's got better moves, nice job lighting boy!" Amethyst said. Tapping Orthoclase on the back

"Uh thank you." Orthoclase responded.

"Pearl did you find- oh you did." Said Garnet, Walking over to the three of them

"Oh Hello Garnet, Yes here she is!" Pearl said picking up Amethyst. Garnet turned to Orthoclase and stared at him. Orthoclase stared back.

Amethyst and Pearl looked from Garnet and Orthoclase.

"Oh…that's right. You tow haven't been properly acquainted. You might already know of him Garnet. This is Orthoclase, Orthoclase this is Garnet." Pearl said smiling.

"Hi." Garnet said

"Hello to you…to…" Orthoclase slowly narrows his eyes at Garnet.

"Is there something wrong?" Garnet asked.

Orthoclase didn't know what to say or how to explain it. Orthoclase had this feeling that he was sensing more than one person within Garnet. He didn't know if he should say anything about. But he decided in the end not to say anything and just ignore it.

"Uh…no nothing, sorry," Orthoclase said looking away.

Orthoclase looked around the area. He wanted to be somewhere else, seeing that this seemed to beginning to be an awkward conversation that to Orthoclase, felt it was getting nowhere.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, I hope that we can hang out or do something together but…I'm going to explore some more. Good day." Orthoclase turned around and walked off.

"He's…kind of weird isn't he?" Amethyst said looking up a Pearl.

"Oh you're not one to talk Amethyst." Pearl said looking down at her. Amethyst pokes Pearls nose.

"Doh!" Pearl shouted rubbing her nose

"Hmm…" Garnet stared at Orthoclase as he walked off. She crosses her arms and was now lost in thought. A few questions even came to her mind. Could he see…?

"Garnet is everything ok?" Pearl said looking up at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I'm ok." Garnet responded. "He doesn't seem too bad. Shy, but not too bad."

"Eh…he's ok." Amethyst said shrugging.

Pearl looked on as Orthoclase disappeared to another area.

"Let's hope he's not going to be like Yellow diamond…" Pearl thought.

…

Orthoclase walks down the streets of Home world. Flying cars passes by and soldiers were standing almost an every corner wearing Yellow diamonds symbol. Orthoclase looks at one of the soldiers and the bow as he walks by.

"She must be a very powerful person…" Orthoclase thought. "A lot must go on here…"

Orthoclase looked up at the purple sky seeing large ships come down from the clouds slowly landing at the base.

"Interesting…" Orthoclase whispered. He walked towards the destination to where the ships landed.

The ships doors opened and jasper and rose walked out from the ship.

"You've been looking so gloomy through the whole trip Pink diamond." Jasper said walking off the ship.

"Please jasper…will you stop calling me that." Rose said looking at her.

"And another thing…why did you change your name?" Jasper said turning to her

"That is none of your business."

Jasper narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. Rose stopped walking and started behind jasper. Jasper raised an eyebrow and turned around. Orthoclase was standing there looking at Rose and Jasper.

"Oh it's you…" Jasper whispered "are you suppose to be out of your room? Does Yellow diamond…Oh never mind," Jasper said shrugging

"Where did you two go?" Orthoclase asked.

"Sorry but that's none of your business." Jasper said walking past Orthoclase

"Umm…" Rose looked at Orthoclase and twirled her hair. Other gem soldiers past by them.

"Did you go to that planet I keep seeing?" Orthoclase asked

"What?! No I mean…wait what do you mean keep seeing?"

"Ah…there you are Orthoclase." Yellow diamond said, looking up at them from the bottom of the ramp. "I was wondering where you'd run off too."

"Oh yellow diamond." Rose said staring at her.

"I think Orthoclase is growing fond of you Rose." Yellow diamond said smiling.

Orthoclase turned around walked down to Yellow diamond. Rose stared at him, there was something about Orthoclase that Rose senses but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

"It seems that you had quite an adventure hm?" Yellow diamond said rubbing Orthoclase's head gently

Orthoclase eyes met roses. They both stood there staring at each for a few moments.

"Well let's go home shall we? Good job rose and jasper, our work will be soon done." Yellow diamond walked off with Orthoclase, jasper followed behind.

"Orthoclase…" Rose whispered.

… **..**

"So you all met him too huh?" Rose said looking at Garnet, Amethyst and pearl.

"Yeah he's a creepy dude. You see how he stares at you with those emotionless eyes." Amethyst said rolling around on the ground.

"Amethyst watch what you say, don't say emotionless. Look as garnet said he's just shy…although…" Pearl said rubbing her chin.

"Although?" Rose said looking at Pearl.

"it's just that…who knows what Yellow diamond could be doing to him…I mean it's kind of weird that Yellow diamond of all people just got attached to him all of sudden…it's rare for her to just…well you know…care." Pearl finished as she twirled her fingers.

"I hate to say it but I have to agree with you pearl…it is out of character for yellow diamond to just grow attached to a gem like Orthoclase." Rose said nodding.

"And…he does have powers that homeworld has never seen." Garnet added in.

"W-what do you mean Garnet?" Pearl asked

"When we were talking with him…I think he's seen through my fusion." Garnet said.

"Seen through your fusion?" Rose said puzzled.

"Garnet that's no possible, nobody can see through fusions." Pearl said unconvinced

"It might not seem like it, but I just know…there's more to Orthoclase then we know…" Garnet said

"Hmm…" Rose stared out the window of their home at Yellow diamonds tower. "I agree Garnet…I agree…"

… **.**

"His gem powers are developing fast…" Yellow diamond said leaning back on her chair "Very fast…"

"Mam?" Jasper said looking at her

"The moment he arose from his gem he already took the form of a Teen gem…he was suppose to look like Rose's pet gem amethyst right now…but he's not."

"True…Mam?"

"What is it?" Yellow diamond said turning to her

"Do you think…it's safe to keep him around?" Jasper asked "Who knows what he might do…he could be a big trouble for us in the future."

Yellow diamond stared at jasper and turned back around to stare out at the view of homeworld.

"True…it is dangerous to hold on to something that we don't understand…by it's all about time jasper." Yellow diamond said grinning.

"mam?"

"Time jasper, right now, Orthoclase is trying to find out more about who he is right now…we shall let him explore that. It's very simple Jasper…just let things play out as it is…"

"I see…" Jasper said nodding

"It'll all come together soon enough…we just have to be wait."

… **.**

Orthoclase held out his hand. Electricity arose around his arm. Orthoclase hops off his bed and summons his gem weapon. He grips it tightly with both hands and Electricity swarmed around it.

"Hmm…" Orthoclase made his weapon disappear and he lies back down on his bed. He closed his eyes. He concentrates, not trying to doze off he lets his mind wonder. Just like before it was as if he left his body. He leaves homeworld and his mind wanders around the starry galaxy.

He looks left, he looks right. It was amazing…he could see everything and he didn't have to leave at all…all he had to do was use his mind. And then he snaps his eyes open. He lies up and holds his knee to his chest. He looks up at the starry purple sky.

"Earth…" he whispered

"I wonder what it's like…"

 **A/N Man…I way behind on these chapters aren't i? Sorry for the late updates. My life and situations are really complicated, but I will try my best to update as fast as possible…so stay tuned everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lighting gem**_

 _ **Chapter 7 – Testing his strength**_

 _ **BANG! CRASH! CRACK! WHACK!**_

"Is she still upset?" Jasper asked looking over at Onyx.

"Ugh…yeah, she still hasn't gotten over it." Onyx said rubbing his head. Serpentine stormed around the room huffing and puffing. She punches a wall and flips a table over.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BRAT THINK HE IS! I'LL DESTROY HIM!" Serpentine screamed.

"Just don't yellow diamond here you say that…" Onyx said rolling his eyes.

"UGHHHHH DAMN IT!" Serpentine groaned. "I can't believe some stupid gem like that blond brat can best me! It's just no possible! There has to be some type of trick to it!"

"You just can't comprehend that you lost…and you're in serious denial." Jasper said

"SHUT UP! I KNOW I'M BETTER THEN HIM!" Serpentine hissed. She was shaking with anger and she punches another hole in the wall. "And yellow diamond…is so crazy about him!"

"I wouldn't say crazy, but she has taking liking to him." Jasper added in.

"Whatever…he got lucky…" Serpentine hissed. She stares out the window.

Onyx sighs; he turns to the left and starts walking. Jasper looks at him "Where you off to?" she asked.

"To see Yellow diamond…there's something I want to do." Onyx said waving as he walked through the slide door.

Jasper smirked and chuckles "This should be interesting."

 **Later on**

"So…" Yellow diamond said staring out the window at the view of Home world. "You want to test Orthoclase's ability's?"

"Yup…he seems like someone who could help us out. We need the extra back up anyway." Onyx said smiling confidently

"Hmm…" Yellow diamond looked down, seeing Orthoclase sitting in the purple grass gliding his hand through it. "What exactly do you have planned…Onyx?"

Onyx smirked chuckled "The best Madam." He said innocently.

Yellow diamond smiled "Well then…I'm actually curious to see what you have planned. Go ahead." She said smiling back at him.

…

"This surge…" Orthoclase whispered looking at his hand. He closes his hand into a fist and reopens it. Doing it over and over "What is this?"

"Orthoclase?" Moonstone whispered to him.

Orthoclase turned around quickly. He looked at her, her short blue hair and shaded grey eyes started at him. She then gave a warm smile to him

"It's good to see you finally." Moonstone said smiling.

"Moonstone…" Orthoclase whispered. Orthoclase felt a rising feeling inside. He puts his hand on his chest and looks at the ground. "Huh?"

"Are ok?"

"I…yes…yes I am. Hi Moonstone," Orthoclase said softly.

"Hi again," Moonstone said giggling "How's the training going?"

"It's…going fine. I'm learning a lot actually." Orthoclase said nodding.

"That's good." Moonstone said happily "I was wondering…if you're free that is, if you want to hang out…lapis is coming and I well…you know."

"Sure…that sounds fun." Orthoclase said looking at her.

Moonstone smiled widely "Alright! Let's go!" Moonstone grabs "come on! I'll show you where we are going. What's wrong?" Moonstone asked looking at him. Orthoclase was staring at Moonstone's hand around his.

"You're hand." Orthoclase said "It's really soft."

"U-uh…thank you." Moonstone said blushing widely "I…uh…mm…"

"Orthoclase,"

Moonstone quickly took her hand away from Orthoclase's quickly as Yellow diamond approached them. Yellow diamond stared at Moonstone who was still blushing.

Yellow diamond chuckled "Well what's going on here?" she asked playfully.

"Moonstone was holding my hand. She has soft hands." Orthoclase said simply.

"AH!" Moonstone shrieked covering her face "Orthoclase!"

"Oh my, Interesting," Yellow diamond said smirking "anyway. Orthoclase, you are about to go on your first mission."

"Huh?"

"He's going on a mission?" Moonstone said looking at Yellow diamond.

Yellow diamond nods "You have incredible skill with your gems powers already. That and you seem to be expertly skilled in hand to hand combat." She explained "And you caught the eye of one of our great gem warriors."

"That would be me." Onyx said coming from around the corner. "You saw me before, carrying away a pissed of Serpentine."

Moonstone started tense a little and stood close to Orthoclase. Orthoclase looked at him, his silk black hair, and his small flexible black armor.

"Names Onyx, nice to meet you," He said smiling

"He will be taking you on your mission. I'm sure you both together will get the job done." Yellow diamond said smiling.

"What are we going to do?" Orthoclase asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way." Onyx said "Please follow me?"

Orthoclase looked at Moonstone. Moonstone had a worried expression across her face.

"When I get back, you, lapis and I will hand out. I promise." Orthoclase said nodding.

Moonstone gave a soft smile and said "Ok." calmly. And with that Orthoclase looked at Onyx and followed him. They both walked down a road that led down to a small building with the same storage units that all looked alike.

"Have you been hearing about the attacks lately?" Onyx asked Orthoclase as he walked up to storage unit 5.

"What attacks?" Orthoclase said looking up at Onyx curiously.

"Well lately there have been reports of strange creatures popping up around home world attacking gems out of nowhere." The storage unit's doors opened up. A jet black ship lies inside. "Beautiful isn't it."

Orthoclase said nothing but just stared at the ship.

"Ahem. Anyway," Onyx said pressing a button on his wrist communicator and cockpit to his ship opened. "Hop in."

Orthoclase jumped and landed in the passanger seat in the ship making the ship bounce and shake.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Onyx said holding up his hands "Be careful!"

"Ok." Orthoclase said simply.

"Ugh…" Onyx hopes in the driver's seat and the cockpit to the ship closes. Blue lights glowed on them. Letters In a different language appeared on the glass above the ship.

"What's all that say?" Orthoclase asked.

"Coordinates to the location we are going to." Onyx responded "For our mission."

"I see. Is the creature there?"

"It's been sighted going to direction we are. And of course it's our job to take care of it." Onyx said smirking.

Orthoclase nods "Interesting." He said.

"Of course, now are you ready?" Onyx asked.

"Yes I am." Orthoclase nods

"Awesome…now let's go." Onyx puts his hand on a scanner and it glowed blue and ship started. Lights flashed and ship started to hover. And in a flash the ship jets out of unit 5 and zoomed off.

They were flying over the buildings of home world through the star covered skies. Orthoclase looked out the window. They view was amazing, he could see everything.

"Nice view eh?" Onyx said looking at him.

"Yes." Orthoclase agreed

"I knew you would…anyway let's get to our location." Onyx said shifting the ship over to the right and zooms off. "By the way…your gem powers,"

"What about them?" Orthoclase said looking over at Onyx

"Do you have a good control and understanding about them?"

"I think I do." Orthoclase responded

"Good enough." Onyx said shrugging

After a while of flying, Orthoclase and Onyx arrived in a dark and rocky area. The ship landed in a small part of a nearby forest.

"Alright here we are." Onyx said as the cockpit to his ship opened. It was dead quite, and awfully dark. Onyx took out an item from a compartment inside his ship. He pressed a square button and it floats in the air and glows brightly, lighting up some of the area.

"This will help us." Onyx said scanning the area. "Stay alert, don't you dare let your guard down."

"I won't." Orthoclase said hopping out the ship and landing on the ground. Onyx followed and they began to walk. Their footsteps were the only noise in the area. The light shined around dark parts in the rocky area. Orthoclase looked around in the corners behind rocks and looked down small ditches.

"You sure it's here?" Orthoclase asked looking at Onyx

"Yup, it's somewhere in this area." Onyx responded. A small rock fell in the background. Onyx stopped walking and so did Orthoclase.

"Did you hear that?" Onyx whispered.

Orthoclase nodded.

Onyx moved the small ball of light over to the area where they heard the noise. Glowing white eyes were seen behind a large rock, the creature quickly hid behind the rock.

"There!" Onyx said pointing over at the rock. The rock suddenly was lifted in the air and was chucked at them.

Onyx fingers extended and he chopped the rock into tiny pieces.

"You like throwing rocks huh?" Onyx said smirking. He points his fingers at them and it quickly extends and launches at the creature stabbing it in the shoulder.

The creature lets out a scream and it charges out of the shadows. Large bat wings, tiger paws and claws, ears of a pig. Its gemstone was stamped across its forehead.

"Disgusting…" Onyx said spitting on the ground. He looks over at Orthoclase and smirks. He grabs his ball of light turns it off, making the area go back to completely dark.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Orthoclase said looking around. He couldn't see anything but the eyes of the creature in front of him.

"Good luck Orthoclase…let's see how good you are against this thing." Onyx voice said.

The creature screeches and it charges at Orthoclase. Orthoclase holds his hands together and a ball of pure electricity appears. The light from Orthoclase's lit up the entire rocky area. The creature stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Orthoclase.

Onyx stares at Orthoclase and blinks a few times "A ball of electricity?" he whispered.

The creature glares and lets out a screeching roar and continues his charge at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase glares back at the creature and launches the ball of electricity at the creature. The ball of electricity directly hits the creature and large electrical explosion accrued. The creature screams in pain and disappears in the explosion.

The area became dark again. Onyx could hear Orthoclase's deep breathing, Onyx eyes widened in shock.

"You got to be kidding…that small little ball of electricity did that?" Onyx said dumbfounded. "Holy crap…that's amazing."

"Hey Onyx…are you still here?" Orthoclase asked.

Onyx snaps out of his daze "Uh yeah…I'm still here…" he said turning the ball of light back on.

"Good job, you are really getting the hang of your gem powers."

Orthoclase looked up at him. "So was this whole thing just a test?" he asked.

Onyx scratched his head "Basically." He responded.

"Can we please leave now? I have a promise to keep." Orthoclase said walking back to ship.

Onyx looked at the gem on his back. He crossed his arms and shrugged "This guy…" he whispered

 **Back at homeworld city**

"So…how did he do?" Yellow diamond ask

"He took it down within seconds, and I'm not overreacting on it either," Onyx said looking at Yellow diamond.

"I see." Yellow diamond said nodding "Where is he now?"

"He said he's going to go hang out with Moonstone and lapis lazuli or something."

"I see…he's grown fond of Moonstone has he?" Yellow diamond said looking over at Onyx.

"I don't pay attention to it…is he?" Onyx asked.

Yellow diamond nods and smiles "I find it pretty adorable." Yellow diamond giggles. "You may leave now Onyx."

Onyx shrugs and leaves the room. He looks at his right seeing Serpentine leaning on the wall waiting for him.

Serpentine looks at him "So he's that strong is he?" she asked.

"Yup…and by the way he's developing…he'll only get stronger." Onyx said as he started walking and serpentine followed.

"Tch…" Serpentine scowled

"Jealous?" Onyx teased

"Shut the hell up." Serpentine said irritated "I'm sick of that stupid Orthoclase…"

"You might be sick of him…but this is a really good opportunity."

Serpentine looks at him.

Onyx looks back and smiles "He'll be a good solider for us."

"If you say so," Serpentine said.

…

Orthoclase walked by the glowing glittering sea. He walks looking left and right, looking for Moonstone. Till finally he saw her, sitting next to a tree full of purple leaves. The same spot where he first saw her.

Moonstone turned around and smiled getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"You're back!" Moonstone excited "How was everything?"

"It was…quick." Orthoclase said "it didn't take long…"

Moonstone smiled softly "do…you still want to hang out?" she asked.

"Of course," Orthoclase nods

Moonstone takes his hand "Alright let's go!" she said full of energy and she started running. Orthoclase also ran. He felt that warm feeling in his chest again, a feeling that he welcomed with no complaint at all.

 _ **End of chapter 7**_

 **A/N I'm so glad that I finally got chapter 7 out and done. Sorry that I took so long to get it out! I've been so busy with EL Tigre the new adventures that I couldn't get this chapter out fast enough! I will be concentrating more on Steven universe! Anyway! See you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 8 – Meeting**_

Yellow diamond sat in her office. She looked over the papers she had just received. She took her time reading over them. Putting one away and reading the other. She couldn't stop thinking about Orthoclase. She was amazed at the fact that he had developed so fast. But she thought even more on the matter of where he came from. Could he have already come from kindergarten and walked all the way over to the tree and turn back into a gem? No, that couldn't be. That was a silly thought. Then there was his power…Orthoclase has already obtained tremendous strength, Mastery of his gem powers, and a _very_ powerful element. It would be a matter of time before he digs deeper and discover more ways to evolve his power. Yellow diamond smirked.

"I have to say I'm blessed…" Yellow diamond whispered chuckling "and lucky…"

Yellow diamond thought back to when Orthoclase had fought Serpentine in a duel. "Such timing and patience…smart and fast…I can't believe the development of him..."

A white flashing light appeared on her wrist. Yellow diamond looks at her wrist and pressed the button.

"Yes this is yellow diamond." Yellow diamond responded. Then a holographic letter appeared out of her wrist saying " _Meeting of the diamond of authority."_

"Couldn't talk to me huh? How lazy," Yellow diamond said sighing "Well…I better get going."

Yellow diamond got up from her desk and headed out the slide door. Usually when there's a diamond authority Yellow diamond usually isn't up for it, but today for some reason she is pretty excited…mostly because she has a feeling what the meeting might be about.

Yellow diamond walked over to a door with her gem diamond on it. She puts her hand on a scanner and the door opened. The room was large and yellow lights were everywhere. And also in the center a warp pad.

"Well…I'm off." Yellow diamond said stepping on to the warp pad. Once she did her body started to dematerialized. In an instant, she was in the middle of a large plaza.

More and more gems kept coming in from different warp pads that were around. The entire area was full of regular gems and gem soldiers. And in the middle of the area, was a large building, the diamond authority place. The palace was even larger then yellow diamonds palace.

Yellow diamond stepped off the warp pad and started walking towards the diamond authority palace. As she went, gem soldiers saw her and got on one knee bowing.

Yellow diamond stopped and turned around.

"Hello…"Rose Quartz" it's good to see you." Yellow diamond said with a friendly smile.

Rose stood there looking at her. And she sighed "Do you have to say it like that." She said a bit irritated.

"I do like the name though." Yellow diamond said as both she, and rose walked up to the diamond authority palace.

"I hope you do know what this meeting is about." Yellow diamond said.

"Yes I do." Rose responded.

"Let's hope they don't try and take any drastic measures." Yellow diamond said scratching her head "they are always so hasty and sensitive sometimes."

Rose nods

They entered through the doors of the diamond authority palace. The inside was huge. Gems were all over the place, working, training, and organizing. The inside of the palace was very blue and clean. There were pads that levitates gems to a certain point of a high place, and straight down to the front, was a large door that had the gem symbols of Rose, Yellow diamond, blue diamond and white diamond.

"Shall we?" Yellow diamond said looking over at Rose. Rose looks at Yellow diamond and starts walking.

"Sheesh…always gives me the cold shoulder." Yellow diamond said shaking her head and following her.

Gems stopped what they were doing and bowed to Rose and yellow diamond as they walked by.

Rose and yellow diamond reached the door. A scanner appeared on the top of the large door and analyzed both of them.

" _Analyzation complete, confirmed, yellow diamond and Pink diamond,"_ The robotic voice said.

The large doors opened slowly opened. Inside the room was large and in the center was a glowing white circled table. And around the white circle, sitting in chairs circled were both White diamond and Blue diamond.

"Welcome…" Blue diamond said softly.

"It's been a long time since we've held a meeting." White diamond said holding with her hands clasped together and her elbows on the white glowing table.

"Yes it has…it's good to see everyone." Yellow diamond said walking over to the table and taking her seat.

The three of them looked over at Rose who hasn't moved at all since she walked in. She looked at all three of them.

"What's with the scowling pink diamond?" Blue diamond said with a bit of anger in her voice. "I hate scowling."

Rose sighs softly "It's nothing…my apologizes." she said walking over to the table and taking her seat.

"Hmm…" Blue diamond looks at Rose for a second and looks away "anyway…Yellow diamond-"

"It's about Orthoclase isn't it?" Yellow diamond interrupted smiling

White diamond and Blue diamond narrowed their eyes at Yellow diamond.

"Yes it is." Blue diamond said "Onyx has come to us about Orthoclase."

Yellow diamond smile faded to a frown "did he?" she said.

"Yes…he has told us about his ability's…and what shocked us the most was that how shortly he has been here and his rebirth…and my question is," Blue diamond said glaring at Yellow diamond "Why have you kept him from us?"

Rose and white diamond looked at Yellow diamond.

Yellow diamond gave a small smile and held out her hands "I forgot." She said simply.

Blue diamond bangs her fist on the table "You forgot? You're nothing more than a liar!"

"Yellow diamond…you should have told us right away when Orthoclase appeared…why have you kept him from us?" White diamond asked.

"Orthoclase is a gem that is rare and full of talent…he needs to be in proper hands. Not to be taken to people who don't know how to handle power." Yellow diamond said shifting her eyes at blue diamond.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Blue diamond said springing up from her seat.

"Oh blue diamond? Did I say something to offend you?" Yellow diamond said smirking.

"Why you…" Blue diamond clenched her fist tightly.

"Enough." White diamond said loudly. Both Yellow diamond and Blue diamond stopped talking and looked at white diamond. Blue diamond sat down and she started to calm down.

"Now…about Orthoclase," White diamond said looking at Yellow diamond. "Where did he come from? I'm pretty sure if he would have come from the Kindergarten we would know…"

"I don't either…I spent some time thinking about that actually…" Yellow diamond responded

"This is most strange." Blue diamond said "And what's even stranger is how fast he is getting a hold of his powers. It takes some time before one could grasp its ability…but him…he mastered them in a short amount of time."

"Amazing isn't he?" Yellow diamond said grinning.

"To be honest…he is." White diamond said nodding "Sharp senses, powerful gem ability, and if trained…he can be our most power soldier."

Yellow diamond shifted her eyes over to Rose. Her eyes were hidden under her pink hair.

White diamond and blue diamond looked over at Rose.

"Pink diamond," White diamond said

Rose looked up at them.

"You're opinion?"

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and looked at the three of them. "Why?" she asked.

"Well…for one, it's good to ask the opinion of all the diamond authority." Blue diamond said.

"No not that, why do insist on using him as a weapon." Rose said looking at Blue diamond. "He just came to this world…and you're already trying to make him you're pawn…"

"Do you honestly think that something like that boy can just wander around with all that power?! What the hell is wrong with you Pink diamond?!"

"He's not a thing…stop calling him that." Rose said darkly

Blue diamond narrowed her eyes at Rose "You know something…you have changed a lot…and I've also heard that you abandoned the name pink diamond and now you call yourself Rose Quartz…why is that?" she asked glaring at Rose.

"Because I can that's why." Rose said simply.

"YOU WATCH YOU"RE TOUNG!" Blue diamond shouted "You and yellow diamond have done nothing but get on my nerve since you walked through those doors! I don't know what the hell you two have been doing but you better wake up!"

Rose clenched her fist tightly and the white circled table cracked.

Blue diamond kicked back her chair and reached over her head where her gem was.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" White diamond screamed. Everyone froze. Yellow diamond simply sat there with her hand holding her cheek watching Rose and Blue diamond.

"Yellow diamond," White diamond said looking at her "Your thoughts."

Yellow diamond looked at white diamond. They looked at each other for a few moments and Yellow diamond got up from her feet.

"I have an idea." Yellow diamond said. "Me and Pink diamond, we will both train Orthoclase together."

Rose broke her gaze from Blue diamond and looked at Yellow diamond.

"Say what?" Blue diamond said batting her eyes at Yellow diamond.

"Rose doesn't want Orthoclase to go on the wrong path…and neither do I. We will train him and teach him how to use his powers. And _we_ will be the only ones to do it."

"How dare you!" Blue diamond said glaring at Yellow diamond.

"Hmm…" White diamond thought for a moment. The three of them looked at her.

"Well…if you all want to so badly…just as long as you all keep a good watch on him." White diamond said sighing.

"White diamond…" Blue diamond said breathlessly

"There's no arguing about it…besides…Orthoclase has been staying with Yellow diamond for awhile. Just leave him be…"

Blue diamond sighed "Fine."

"Thank you." Yellow diamond said bowing.

"Meeting over," White diamond said.

And with that Yellow diamond turned around and headed for the door followed by Rose. The large doors closed behind them.

"Yellow diamond…" Rose whispered to Yellow diamond.

"You get attached to everything so fast." Yellow diamond said "So would you really like to help me with Orthoclase rose?"

Rose looked at Yellow diamond and Yellow diamond looked her.

"He is curious about you…it would be nice if he got to know you too." Yellow diamond said smiling.

Rose formed and soft smile and chuckled "Well ok…" she said

"Thank you...Rose quartz."

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 **I got this chapter out pretty fast. But I may not be able to upload this till Monday. So I got finished with this chapter on 9/26/2015. (Time) 8:20 Pm. So yeah, blue diamond and white diamond. I wonder if it was pretty hasty of me to use them even thought they haven't been introduced to the show yet. But oh well *Shrug* so yeah! I'll see you all next time! Stay Golden!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 9 – A Beautiful world**_

Rose and yellow diamond had left homeworld central square and returned to the neighboring area of homeworld. Yellow diamond stretches and moves her body around working out the kinks in her body.

"Well what do you think? The meeting went well did it not?" Yellow diamond said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you kidding?" Rose said looking at her "I was about to lose it."

"Yes blue diamond is a hot headed one is she?"

Rose stood there for a moment. They were both silent, yellow diamond looked out at the sparking ocean in the sea. The only sound that was made was the splashing water and the wind blowing the swaying trees.

"Yellow diamond," Rose said.

"Yes?" Yellow diamond said turning to Rose.

"Are you actually serious about Orthoclase?" Rose asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rose looks at her. Yellow diamond looks back at the sea. Rose walked over to Yellow diamond and stood next to her.

"Do you care about him?" Rose asked

Yellow diamond thought for a moment. She didn't know how to answer that question. Her eyes went from the sea to the sand on the ground. Rose looked at her Orange bronze eyes.

"As I said…we don't want him to go on the wrong path. We want him to control his powers…" Yellow diamond said turning around and walks to her palace. "I'll see you around Rose." And she left.

"Yellow diamond…what are you really up too…" Rose thought. She turns around and walks off. She heads down a path that was full of blue vines and purple flowers that were growing out of them. She picks one of them and smiles looking at the flower. The caressed the flower, feeling less irritated at blue diamond and feeling more relaxed.

"Isn't beautiful Orthoclase?"

Rose snapped out of her gaze of the flower after hearing Orthoclase's name. She walked up to the bush and peaked behind it. There she saw Moonstone, lapis and Orthoclase.

"Yes it is." Orthoclase said looking at the garden of purple flowers.

"It's him…" Rose whispered.

Orthoclase stood up. He turned around. Rose quickly went behind the bush hiding from view.

"What is it?" Lapis asked looking up at Orthoclase

"I feel…no. I sense someone behind that bush." Orthoclase said softly.

Rose flinched a bit "he can sense me?!" she thought.

"Who's there?!" Lapis said getting to her feet glaring at the bush "Come out now!"

Rose peaks her head from behind the bush and waves "Hi everyone." She said chuckling a bit. Lapis and moonstone lower their guard and looks at her "Rose?" Moonstone said a bit surprised.

"Yeah…sorry for hiding," Rose said stepping from behind the bush and walking over to the three of them.

"It's ok. We thought you were serpentine or something." Lapis said smiling at her.

"I heard you went to a meeting. How did it go?" Moonstone asked.

"Eh…it was ok. I went by quickly…" Rose said rubbing her arm "nothing too much."

"What was it about?" Lapis asked.

"Uh…" Rose looks at them "I can't really talk about that I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok." Lapis said turning back to the flowers.

"I see you three found the garden." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah, these flowers are amazing." Moonstone said looking at the flowers and picks one. "Do you want one Orthoclase?"

"Sure I guess." Orthoclase said.

Moonstone hands the flower over to Orthoclase and Orthoclase held it softly.

"Thank you." he said looking at her.

Moonstone tilts her head. "Hey…I've noticed something." She said.

"What?" Lapis said looking at her.

"Have…you ever seen Orthoclase smile before?" Moonstone said looking at lapis.

"Now that you mention it…" Lapis said rubbing her chin. "Me either."

"Smile?" Orthoclase said looking at them

"Yeah, like this!" Lapis said giving a big smile.

Orthoclase stared at her for a moment and blinked. Lapis looks at him and frowns. "Um Ortho…you were suppose to smile." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh I was?" Orthoclase said.

"Ok look…smile like this!" Lapis gives off another big smile showing her teeth.

Orthoclase touches his cheek and rubs it "I don't think I can do It." he said

"OH Come on!" Lapis said grabbing orthoclase's cheeks and stretches them.

"Wha are ya doing?" Orthoclase said through his cheeks getting pulled.

"Trying to fix you're cheeks!" Lapis shouted.

Moonstone and Rose giggled and laughed watching lapis. Lapis sighs and let's go of Orthoclase cheeks. Orthoclase rubs his cheeks and looks at Rose.

"How are you feeling today? You seem better." Orthoclase said.

Rose looked at Orthoclase confused "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Last time I saw you, you were crying." Orthoclase said.

"Oh…" Rose said moving her hair away from her face. "Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Why were you crying?" Moonstone asked looking up at Rose worried.

"Oh um…It was nothing…I just um."

"It was about that planet." Orthoclase said simply. Rose flinched and covered her face.

"You were crying about a planet? What planet?" Moonstone asked looking at Rose. Rose sighed and removed her hand from her face and looked at the three of them.

"I'm sorry…but I can't…I…" Rose stuttered a bit. She looked at Orthoclase nervously.

"It's alright Rose." Lapis said looking at her. "You don't have to tell us."

Rose rubbed her head and turned around. "I'm sorry um…I'll…I'll see you all later." She said and started walking off.

Moonstone looked at lapis concerned. Orthoclase looked at the direction that Rose went. Orthoclase looked at Moonstone and lapis and said "I had fun…the flowers are beautiful. Thank you for bringing me along." He said looking at them.

Moonstone smiled "I'm glad you had fun." She said happily.

"Thanks for coming!" Lapis said smiling.

Orthoclase nods "I'm going to see if Rose is ok. I'll see you all later." He said.

Moonstone and lapis nods "Bye Ortho!" Lapis said waving.

"Take care." Moonstone said smiling softly.

Orthoclase nods and turns around walking off. Orthoclase walked down sidewalk past the sparking ocean. As he walked down the sidewalk he sees Rose, standing on the blue grass staring up at the sky.

Orthoclase walked up to her. Rose looked at him and looked back at the sky. Orthoclase looked up at her and then at the sky as well.

"I'm sorry." Orthoclase whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Rose asked.

"Telling moonstone and lapis about the planet,"

Rose chuckles "it's ok. It wasn't anything bad." She smiled. They were both quite. The wind whistled as it blew.

"Rose." Orthoclase said.

"Yes?" Rose looked down at him.

"What is that planet?" he asked looking up at Rose. Rose looked at him for a moment. "You see…there were multiple times when…I would doze off. It was like my mind was leaving my body and wandering off…up there." Orthoclase pointed at the sky. "And I would be right there in front of…that planet."

Rose was shocked. She didn't know what to say. He went there, with his mind? How?

"Rose…it's been stuck in my head for awhile…I want to know what it is." Orthoclase said. "Can you please tell me Rose?"

Rose looked away from Orthoclase and stared at the sea. She took a deep breath.

"The planet you see…is called Earth." Rose finally said

"it's called Earth?" Orthoclase repeated

"Yes…Earth is such…a wonderful place…full of wonderful things…wonderful places…Oh Orthoclase it's so beautiful…" Rose said in a shuttering tone.

Orthoclase looked up at her "Is it really…that wonderful?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and smiled "Yes…it's a beautiful world."

Orthoclase looked up at the sky. "A beautiful world…" he thought. "I see…thank you Rose." He said

Rose nods "I'm glad you've taken in interest in it…I'm…glad." Rose smiled turned into a frown and her hair covered her face.

"Rose?" Orthoclase said looking at her "This planet…does it also make you upset?"

"It's…it's not that…i…" Rose clenched her arms and sighed "it's nothing…Orthoclase it was nice talking to you. I have to be on my way."

Orthoclase nods "Ok, it was nice talking to you too."

Rose gives him a wiry smile and said "Bye Orthoclase." And she walked off back home.

Orthoclase gave one last look at the sky. "Earth." he thought. "A beautiful world…sounds nice…" Orthoclase turned around and went back to the palace.

 _ **End of chapter 9**_

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter! I haven't been working on EL Tigre the new adventures lately so I will be working on EL Tigre for awhile! Don't worry you will be seeing Tale of the lightning gem! I love working on it! so see you all soon! Stay golden!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Steven universe –Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 10 – Earth**_

Orthoclase had opened the window to his room. He rested his chin on his folded arms and stared out at the view of homeworld city. Orthoclase looked up at the purple sky, seeing the blue moon that illuminated homeworld with its bright light. Orthoclase heard the slide door behind him open.

"Orthoclase," Yellow diamond said softly.

Orthoclase turned his head looking at her "Hello Yellow diamond." He said

"How are things?" She asked walking into his room and sits on his bed. "Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing fine, are you?" Orthoclase said stilling staring out the window.

"I'm doing fine as well. Have you been practicing you're gem powers?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Yes, although it's pretty over whelming sometimes." Orthoclase said "I guess there are more to my powers then just lightning."

"I see." Yellow diamond said "Well I was just coming to check on you. I'll leave you be. Take care now." Yellow diamond got off from her seat and started to walk towards the slide door.

"Yellow diamond," Orthoclase said turning around.

"Yes?" Yellow diamond said

"What can you tell me about the planet earth?"

Yellow diamonds eyes widen a bit. She fully turned around and looked at him. "Earth?" she said

"Yes…Earth." Orthoclase said nodding.

"What do you want to know about it?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Well…what's on earth?"

Yellow diamond looked at him and smiled a bit "Well…there are a lot of things on earth. Not many things that is interesting though. It's just a planet after all…"

"I see…" Orthoclase said turning away. "Rose really likes it."

"Rose?"

"Yes…she really loves the planet." Orthoclase said

Yellow diamond nods and leaves the room. "I know she does." She said turning to the right and starts walking. Down the hallway leaning on the wall was Onyx. Standing there with his arms crossed as usual.

Yellow diamond stopped walking and she stood there looking at him.

"Yellow diamond mam, pleasure seeing you," Onyx said saluting

Yellow diamond stared at him

"I heard you came back from a diamond authority meeting, did it go well?" Onyx asked.

Before he knew it Yellow diamond had her hand grasped around Onyx neck. Onyx gagged and puts his hands around her neck coughing and struggling to breathe. Yellow diamond lifted him into the air. She glared into his black eyes. Onyx stared back, seeing that Yellow diamonds eyes were primal and pupils were glowing redder.

"I'm going to tell you this once…and you better understand." Yellow diamond said darkly "Whatever happens with Orthoclase is my business…I know you blabbed off to blue diamond about Orthoclase…"

"I-I-I I didn't k-know." Onyx stuttered and gagged as Yellow diamonds gripped became tighter.

"Liar…I told you pacifically not to tell the diamond authority about _anything!_ But then there you go running your damn mouth…I should have you brutally punished."

"O-OK, I did tell them but you have to understand Yellow diamond! Don't you see how powerful he can get?! His power possibly has no limits! Think of how useful he can be!" Onyx said desperately

"You let me worry about that." Yellow diamond said slowly "Next time you go running your mouth I will rip out your tong…do-you-under-stand?"

"Yes mam!" Onyx said gagging.

Yellow diamond released Onyx from her grasp. Yellow diamond turned away and continued walking down the hallway and leaving out onyx's sight.

"You got to be kidding me…" Onyx said rubbing his neck "She can't actually be caring for that little brat could she?"

…

Orthoclase watched the day go by. It was strange for him. he looked down from Yellow diamonds high palace and started at the streets below, seeing all sorts of different types of gems. Different colors, different places where the gems are, different sizes, and different features.

Orthoclase looked up at the star covered sky. The words Rose spoke to him had came back to his mind.

" _Earth is such a wonderful place…full of wonderful things…wonderful places."_

"Earth…" Orthoclase whispered. Orthoclase reached over to the handle of the window and closed it. He walks over to his bed and lies down. He stares up at the ceiling as he usually does. "Wonderful things…wonderful places…" he said.

He turns his head to the window, seeing a big bright blue full moon, hovering in the sky. Orthoclase was amazed, he'd never seen the blue moon before.

Orthoclase slowly closed his eyes. The words that rose spoke remained in his thought, as his consciousness drifted off. Orthoclase felt his body being lifted into the air, passing the purple star covered sky. He opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that he was surrounded by thousands of stars, glowing with many different colors.

" _Forward."_ he thought. _"I need to go forward."_ So Orthoclase floated forward. He notice how fast he was going. He also realized that he had a little more control over where he was going. Orthoclase wondered why he didn't appear in front of the planet earth like he's done first two times that he had done this.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Different planets, different areas of places of space he had never seen before. _"How far am I from homeworld? I didn't know that there was so many other planets? How many are there?"_

Orthoclase started speed up. Everything was now a blur. He didn't know where he was nor where he was going anymore. _"Am I lost? Where am i?"_

He felt himself stop instantly. Orthoclase looked forward. There, he saw that planet. The Planet that Rose spoke so highly off. Earth. Orthoclase floated in space, staring at the big blue planet. Orthoclase reached his hand out. He tried to force himself forward but for some reason his body wouldn't move forward at all. He was stuck there floating, only having use of his arms.

" _Why?!"_ he thought _"why can't I move anymore?! I'm finally here! LET ME GO!"_

He was pulled back so fast that the planet earth left his sight within seconds. Orthoclase closed his eyes as he was being pulled…and then Orthoclase had awoken.

He sprung up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He felt extremely tired and exhausted. Orthoclase put's his head back down on his pillow and rubbed his head.

"I was nearly there..." Orthoclase whispered "why couldn't I move?"

Orthoclase got up from his bed and headed for the slide door leaving his room.

"I need some fresh air." Orthoclase said walking down the hallway and heading towards the exit of the palace. As he walked through the doors he looks to his left seeing Pearl, standing next to the slide doors with her arms behind her back.

"It's you…" Orthoclase said surprised

"Excuse me?" Pearl said. She was dressed completely different from the first time he met her.

"You're pearl right?"

"Yes…I am a pearl." Pearl said "do you need some assistance?"

Orthoclase was confused. She was acting differently from the first time she met her. "Umm…I'm just out for a walk thank you…"

"Ok then." Pearl said nodding.

Orthoclase then proceeded down the clean stone sidewalk. He looked down at the beach, seeing a red gem walking in circles throwing her arms up in the air and shouting loudly and cursing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to upset her Ruby. I'm sure he meant well." Sapphire said calmly

"MEANT WELL?! HE MADE ROSE CRY AND STERESSED! YOU KNOW HOW SHE HATES WHAT SHE"S DOING! AND HE JUST ADDED IN MORE STRESS TO HER!" Ruby screamed walking around in circles. The sand below her feet was burning leaving burnt foot prints in the sand.

"Oh my…" Orthoclase said blinking a few times "she's really angry at me."

Ruby quickly turned around and glared at Orthoclase. She gritted her teeth and huffing and puffing.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ruby said pointing at him.

"Uh oh…"

"Ruby no," Sapphire said holding her hand out.

A flaming gauntlet appeared around Ruby's hand and she hopes in the air and holds her arm back.

"LET"S SEE WHAT YOU GOT BLONDE!"

Orthoclase's eyes widened as Ruby smashed into the ground like a meteor making a small explosion, knocking Orthoclase flat on the ground.

"Ow…" Orthoclase said opening his eyes

Ruby walked over to Orthoclase and stared down at him "Humph…not so tough aren't you?" she said smirking.

"That's enough, Ruby." Sapphire said floating over to the tow of them.

"HA! Did you see that Ruby? I took that guy down no problem at all!" Ruby said proud of herself.

"Actually…if he chose to he could have taken you down within seconds." Sapphire said simply.

"WHAT?!" Ruby said shocked

"He didn't choose to because he knows you're upset. For that he didn't feel too threatened." Sapphire explained "am I right Orthoclase?"

"Yes…I guess." Orthoclase said getting to his feet. "You two…you are garnet am I right?"

Ruby's eyes widened "So…you did know…" she said

"Yes we are. Together, I and ruby form the fusion gem called garnet." Sapphire explained

"What?" Orthoclase said squinting his eyes at them "Fusion?"

"Shall we show him Ruby?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know." Ruby said crossing her arms and turning her head away "I don't think he should see."

"Aww come on ruby…you know what want too." Sapphire said smiling and wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby started to blush as Sapphire slid her finger down Ruby's cheek.

"aww fine, just for you Shappy." Ruby said smiling and hugging Sapphire. Ruby picked up Sapphire by her waist and started spinning her around. Both Sapphire and laughed happily as they both started to glow. There gems started to float within the light. Then, within the light a form of body was appearing. Right before Orthoclase's eyes appeared the gem that he met before, Garnet.

"You…" Orthoclase said looking at her.

"Yes…both Ruby and Sapphire create me. Garnet," Garnet said adjusting her large shades.

"That's…incredible…how did you do that?" Orthoclase asked amazed.

Garnet smiled "fusion Of course, is when both body and mind become one to make a new person." she explained. "Fusions are formed when two gems conduct a synchronized dance."

"Synchronized dance?" Orthoclase said. "You have to perform a dance to fuse?"

"Yes." Garnets nods

"Interesting…" Orthoclase said getting to his feet and dusting off his pants "Thanks for taking the time to tell me this garnet…or…Ruby and sapphire…"

"It's garnet." Garnet said smiling. "And you're welcome."

"Yes…Garnet." Orthoclase said nodding "Thank you. Well…I'll be on my way." He turns around and walks off.

"Fusion," Orthoclase thought "Fascinating."

Orthoclase walked into path that led into a large forest. Pretty similar to the one that moon stone and lapis showed him. The forest was full of tall trees with purple leaves and flowers growing out of the branches.

He felt comfortable, warm, and relaxed, seeing all the beautiful nature that was surrounding him. He feels warm feeling appear in his chest, something he couldn't explain, nor could he fully understand. He would always feel the same feeling when he would be around Moonstone.

He loved having that feeling. Orthoclase looked up seeing the stars above glowing in the sky. "Could I try it again?" he thought. He sat down against the tree crossing his legs and puts his hands together. "I have too…I need to see that planet…"

Orthoclase took a deep breath, breathing in and out. He closed his eyes, and he cleared his mind, and relaxed his body. He sat there for a few moments…and then his body started to feel light. "Am I doing it?" he said in his head. He didn't feel his mind leave his body like the few other times he did this. But he did realize that he wasn't in deep relaxation. But why did he feel his body go light? He also didn't feel the ground he was sitting on.

Orthoclase opened his eyes slightly. He looked down. His eyes snapped open wide when he realized that he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was levitating in air! Orthoclase fell forward twirling in the air, the moment his focus was broken he fell to the ground flat on his face.

"Owww…" Orthoclase said lying up and rubbing his face. "Well…that happened…" Orthoclase said getting to his feet. "I…I flew?" he thought. He looked up at the sky one last time. Out of nowhere he remembered what Amethyst asked him. Where did he come from? What was he?

Orthoclase put his hand on his head and sighed

"What am i?"

 _ **End of chapter 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 11 – you are…**_

Orthoclase had left the forest and had arrived back into populated area. He had a lot of on his mind. Questions were flooding his head, questions about this existence. Another thing that Orthoclase remembered was amethyst, saying something about a kindergarten. What was this kindergarten? Is that where he came from? Where is this kindergarten?

"AH!" Orthoclase groaned holding his head. Orthoclase's head was starting to throb. He rubbed his head and contoured walking.

"Ow…" Orthoclase said rubbing his head more. Orthoclase knew he was thinking too much. He tired calming his thoughts. He wasn't thinking about the questions but it didn't stop his head from hurting. The pain he was feeling was increasing. Why was the pain so immense? Wh-

"Ortho?"

Orthoclase looked up. It was lapis.

"Oh…hi Lapis," Orthoclase whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"My head…it hurts so much."

Lapis got closer to him "You're head is hurting?" she said worried. Orthoclase slowly nods.

Lapis didn't know what to do. She looked around and looked back at Orthoclase. "I I need to rest…that's all." Orthoclase said looking at her

"Right…come over here." Lapis said gently taking his hand. She took Orthoclase down to the beach. They both sat down near the water that was going back and forth on land.

"You must be stressed about something?" Lapis asked.

Orthoclase looked at the ocean "somewhat…" he responded.

"Lapis looked at him "what are you stressed about?"

Orthoclase was debating on which he should tell her his thoughts. Maybe she knew. Orthoclase looked at her.

"Lapis…" Orthoclase said.

"Yeah?" Lapis said fully listening.

Orthoclase turned his eyes away from her. "Nothing…just forget it." He said sadly

Lapis looked down at her fingers. She twirled then around. She looked over at Orthoclase. He looked so depressed. It was eating at her. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She wanted to help him anyway she could.

"Orthoclase," Lapis said looking at him.

Orthoclase looked at her "Yes?"

"You can trust me…you know." Lapis said feeling a lump appear in her throat. She was a little embarrassed.

Orthoclase stared at Lapis. Lapis took her eyes away from her hands and stared at Orthoclase.

"What am I?" Orthoclase asked.

Lapis looked at him and blinked a few times "What do you mean?"

"Where did I come from?"

Lapis rubbed her arm. She was starting to worry more. Why was orthoclase suddenly thinking these things?

Orthoclase puts both his hands on his head. "It hurts so much…" he said painfully.

Lapis scoots over to Orthoclase and sits closer to him. She lifts her hands, hesitating a bit. She places it on his shoulder. Orthoclase removed his hands from his face and looks at Lapis. Lapis took her other hand and placed it on his cheek. Then glides her hand up to his hair and rubs his head.

"Ortho…I can really tell you where you are from. But I can say this. You are your own gem. You are who you want to be. And don't let anyone tell you wrong." Lapis said softly.

"Be….who I want to be?" Orthoclase repeated. Lapis smiled and nods.

"I see…" Orthoclase nods. Orthoclase rubs his head. "My headaches gone,"

"You just had too much on your mind. That and you over worried."

Orthoclase got to his feet. He looked at lapis. "Thank you…lapis." he said softly.

"Heh…no problem."

"I'll see you later lapis…I really tired myself out today..."

"Ok, rest easy Ortho." Lapis said waving at him.

Orthoclase turned around and walked off. Heading back to Yellow diamonds palace.

…

Orthoclase walked through the palace doors. He let out a sigh of relief as he was glad that the strain around his mind and was lifted and his head was clear. He still had plenty of questions that he wanted answered. But as he headed down the hallways back to his room he decided that he was going to hold off on his questions for another time.

"Yo." Said onyx who stopped Orthoclase in the hallway.

"It's you again." Orthoclase said looking up at Onyx.

"Where have you been?" Onyx asked. He sounded as though he was distrust and his voice was horse.

"Well…you can say I was training."

"I see…" Onyx leaned off the wall "Yellow diamond wanted to see you. She wanted to talk to you about something." He then walked off.

Orthoclase looked at Onyx as he walked off. He then turned down the direction to Yellow diamonds office. He stood In front of the large Yellow door with her diamond symbol on it.

"Come in Orthoclase," Yellow diamond said.

The slide door opened. Yellow diamond sat at her desk. She looked at Orthoclase with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello Yellow diamond," Orthoclase said

"Hello Orthoclase." Yellow diamond said happily. "I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"Ok." Orthoclase said nodding.

"Do you think you have a dull grasp of your powers?" Yellow diamond asked

Orthoclase looked at the floor. It wasn't too long before he was tapping into an ability to see into _very_ far distances. And he was floating.

"To be very honest…no," Orthoclase said

"I see. I haven't really been having enough time to assist you Orthoclase, I apologize."

"Oh no. I have been practicing."

"You have?"

Orthoclase nods. "Yes…I actually discovered something about me...well about my powers actually."

Yellow diamond looked at Orthoclase with full interest

"You discovered something…new about your powers?" Yellow diamond said slowly.

"Yes…you see it's been happening for a while now. When I would doze off I would feel like I'm leaving my body, and I would go up far into the stars, and I can go to far places." Orthoclase explained

Yellow diamonds mouth was opened slightly in shock.

"I tried it earlier today. I did it, I passed so many planets. And I reached Earth."

Yellow diamonds eyes widen "He went that far?" she thought.

Orthoclase stared at Yellow diamond. "For some reason I couldn't go any further." He said.

"I see…" Yellow diamond said nodding "is there anything else that happened Orthoclase?"

Orthoclase nods "I flew for a bit." He responded

"You flew?" Yellow diamond said surprised.

"Yes, well more like floating then flying."

Yellow diamond smiled "This is very interesting Orthoclase. There is more to your powers then it seems." She said getting up from her seat and walking over to Orthoclase.

Orthoclase looks up at yellow diamond.

"But, how come you've waited so late to tell me?" She asked.

"Well…I wanted to wait and see what was going on with me. If it was something serious…I would have told you right away." Orthoclase said looking into Yellow diamonds eyes.

Yellow diamond smiled softly. She places her hand on Orthoclase head and rubs it.

"Thank you Orthoclase." Yellow diamond said smiling "You should go lay down, you must be awfully tired."

Orthoclase nods. "Goodnight Yellow diamond," Orthoclase turned around and left the office. Yellow diamond went back to her seat and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"What was that?" Yellow diamond said holding her chest.

"That feeling…."

 _ **End of chapter 11**_

 **A/N Oh my god. It feels like a long time since I updated TOTLG (Tale of the lightning gem) sorry for not updating fast. I've been doing a lot of rough drafts for EL Tigre while also doing rough drafts for SU. Chapter 12 is already being worked on. I just had to type out chapter 11. Anyway see you all later! And stay golden!**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 12 – Dormant Powers**_

"So…he's starting to get on your nerves now huh?" Serpentine said smiling happily at Onyx.

Onyx didn't say anything. He just lied back on his chair with his eyes closed. Serpentine smirked. "You know Onyx, ever since you got back from that mission with him. I've noticed something." Serpentine said grinning. "I think you're scared of him now…right?"

Onyx snapped his eyes open. He springs from his seat and extends his long and razor sharp fingernails at Serpentine, holding them to her neck. They both looked each other in the eye for a moment.

"Oh…Onyx what's wrong? You seem to be more aggressive now." Serpentine continued.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again…do you understand me?" Onyx said threateningly.

Serpentine narrowed her eyes at Onyx "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" she hissed.

"Are you two done fighting?" Jasper asked, leaning on the slide doors frame.

Both Serpentine and Onyx looked at jasper and then at each other. Onyx retracts his long nails back into normal from and crossed his arms. Jasper shook her head and simply laughed.

"You guys are pitiful." She said

Serpentine and Onyx glared at Jasper.

"Letting this one little kid get to you, will you two just let it go already, especially you serpentine."

Serpentine hissed loudly and looked away.

"Whatever…" Onyx said "What do you want anyway jasper?"

"I came to get you two. We have a job to do and yellow diamond and pink diamond won't be able to make it." Jasper explained.

"Is this about the parasites?" Onyx asked.

"Of course,"

Serpentine kicked the table out of the way and stood up from her seat "These stupid things are starting to get on my nerves."

"A lot of them are going out of control, but there not too difficult to take care of." Jasper said walking out the room.

Serpentine looked at onyx "Shall we?"

Onyx waked past Serpentine. Serpentine smirks and lets out a small chuckle then followed them out the room.

…

"As of today rose we will be training Orthoclase together." Yellow diamond said happily.

"O-oh! But aren't we supposed to be taking care of something today?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about it; I have some of my soldiers taking care of it as we speak."

"I see, well alright then." Rose said smiling.

Yellow diamond looks behind rose "Does anyone want to help out?"

Pearl looked away rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure, I'll go." Garnet said walking forward

"Garnet!" Pearl said looking at her

"Excellent!" Yellow diamond said happily.

"Well in the case I'll go too!" Amethyst said looking up at Garnet

"Wait hold on a minute!" Pearl said getting to her feet.

"What's wrong pearl?" Rose asked.

"I…well…it's..."

"You don't have to worry. If you met Orthoclase you might become god friends." Yellow diamond said smiling.

Pearl looked at Yellow diamond then quickly looked away.

"And also Rose, you'd be surprised at what Orthoclase can do." Yellow diamond said as she turned around and started walking.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as she, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were following along.

"Orthoclase is developing amazing powers. More than any other gem that has been created." Yellow diamond explained.

"Like how?" Rose asked.

"Has Orthoclase ever told you of his sights?"

"His…sights?" Rose said confused. She then remembered the conversation both she and Orthoclase had before. "You mean when he said he could see in for out places?"

Yellow diamond nods "Yes, there's something about Orthoclase's powers. And with your help, we can find out what it is."

"Well of course, I'll be glad to help." Rose said smiling.

Yellow diamond smiled back "Thank you Rose."

…

Orthoclase sat on the ground near Yellow diamonds palace doors. He felt completely better than Yesterday after his long rest. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ortho?"

Orthoclase opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Moonstone standing over him with a smile across her face.

"Moonstone?" Orthoclase said surprised "Hi."

"How are you?" Moonstone asked.

"Well, things have been interesting."

"How interesting?"

Orthoclase went on to explain the events of his powers being awoken and how they did awaken. Moonstone looked at Orthoclase amazed. She lets out a small laugh of shock.

"Wow Ortho…that certainly is interesting." Moonstone said moving her hair away from her face. "And you were floating?"

"The floating really took me by surprise. Not having my feet on the ground can be pretty weird." Orthoclase said looking at the blue leaved tree.

"Hey Ortho, I was wondering if you would like to meet some of my friends?"

"You're friends?" Orthoclase said looking at her.

Moonstone nods "I was thinking maybe you would like to meet other gems besides me and lapis."

"Sure…that sounds nice. But it'll have to be after my training with Yellow diamond and Rose."

"Rose is helping you with your training now?"

"Yes." Orthoclase nods and gets to his feet. "I'll still be able to see your friends."

Moonstone smiled happily "Then I'll stay and watch."

"Thank you moonstone," Orthoclase said.

Moonstone smiled softly

"Ah Moonstone," Yellow diamond said arriving with Rose, pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. "I see that you have arrived."

"Oh, hello everyone," Moonstone said waving.

Yellow diamond smiled happily "Alright. Let's begin."

…

Everyone was in the gem arena. Orthoclase stood at the center of the sandy ring, waiting for his instructions. Yellow diamond turned to Garnet and Pearl. "Would any of you two like to spar with Orthoclase?" She asked with a smile.

Pearls eyes widened "Umm well…"

"I will." Garnet said walking forward

Orthoclase looked at Garnet. Then he bowed. Garnet bowed back.

"Poor guy, going up against Garnet," Amethyst said with a smirk.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

Orthoclase summoned his golden spear and gets into a stance.

"You may start!" Yellow diamond shouted.

Garnet and Orthoclase dashed forward. Garnet threw a quick and fast left hook. It was inches away from Orthoclase's face. But Orthoclase quickly ducked, got on both his hands and sends a spinning kick towards Garnet. Garnet leans her head back and avoiding his kick, she does spin around throwing a right hook. Orthoclase hopes in the air, placing his foot on Garnets Gauntlets and flips over her landing on his feet.

Electricity surged around Orthoclase's hand and he turns around and launches the surge of electricity towards Garnet. Garnet smacks away Orthoclase's lighting attack that shattered into large balls of electricity.

"Got you," Orthoclase said

Garnet looked around her. The small balls of electricity were floating around her.

"What?!" Garnet said shocked.

All the small balls energy around her charged at Garnet, covering her body. The balls of electricity exploded. Dust was covered around the spot where Garnet was standing.

"Whoa…" Amethyst said

"Well Orthoclase is pretty tricky is he?" Yellow diamond said smiling.

Orthoclase looked at the dust cloud that was made from his attack. "Not bad." Garnet said. Her body had no scratches on it. The attack didn't faze her.

"They do realize there just sparing right?" Pearl whispered

"They probably forgot." Amethyst whispered back.

Yellow diamond simply smiled. She was defiantly enjoying them.

Orthoclase gripped his spear and slowly walked towards Garnet. He now realized that Garnet was not going down so easily. "Are you ready?" Garnet asked.

"hm," Orthoclase nods.

Garnet dashed at Orthoclase throwing two jabs at Orthoclase. Orthoclase blocked with his spear the best he could and he was sent flying back, Orthoclase lands on his feet, his feet halfway through the sand as he tried to stop the impact of falling back.

Garnet didn't stop there. She slams her fist into the ground sending a small shockwave at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase holds both of his hands out. Blue electricity runs up his body, and bursting out of his hands was a wave of pure electricity.

The shockwave slammed against Garnets attack and pushed it right back at her. The shockwave consumed Garnets attack and Garnet was hit by Orthoclase's electric shockwave. Garnet flinched and drops on one knee.

"Garnet?" Pearl said shocked.

Orthoclase looked at her and looked at his hands. Surge of electricity was flowing around his hands.

"Hmm…" Yellow diamond stared at Orthoclase. She could see the surge of energy around his body.

Garnet gets to her feet and stared at Orthoclase.

"What was up with that attack? I was about to split apart." Garnet said to herself.

Orthoclase shook his head and puts his attention back on Garnet. Orthoclase summons his golden spear and points it at Garnet.

This time, Orthoclase was the first to attack. He dashes at Garnet, hopes in the air spins his spear and strikes it down at Garnet.

Garnet holds up both of her hands blocking Orthoclase's attack with her gauntlets.

Orthoclase grips his spear with bots his hands, Garnet arches' her right arm back. Both of them were going for a critical hit.

"STOP!" Yellow diamond ordered.

Both Garnet and Orthoclase stopped instantly. Yellow diamond smiled as she lowered her hand.

"It seems you both forgotten both have forgotten this was a sparing match…not a death match." Yellow diamond said.

Garnet and Orthoclase looked at each other. Orthoclase bowed. "Sorry…" he apologized "I got carried away."

"It's ok, so did I." Garnet said shrugging

"It was a very interesting bout I half to say." Yellow diamond said smiling happily.

"Although both of you tried to kill each other." Amethyst said shaking her head in disappointment.

Garnet rubs Amethyst head roughly as she walked by.

"Well he's gotten more sharper since the last time I saw him battle." Rose said smiling.

Yellow diamond nods "Yes indeed. Especially with Orthoclase's lightning ability's." she said.

"So you saw that too did you?" Rose said looking at her.

"Of course,"

Pearl looked over at Yellow diamond. She had more concern for the interest Yellow diamond has for Orthoclase. Moonstone walked over to Orthoclase.

"Are you ok?" Moonstone asked.

Orthoclase nods "I'm fine." He responded "A little surprised in myself actually."

"I can see why." Moonstone smiled.

"Orthoclase," Yellow diamond said walking over to him. "Impressive Indeed, but, there's one more thing we will do."

"Hm?" Orthoclase looked up at Yellow diamond curiously.

"Umm…what are we going to do next?" Rose asked looking at Yellow diamond.

"Release his dormant powers Of course." Yellow diamond said smiling softly.

"Release his dormant powers?" Moonstone repeated.

"Orthoclase it's obvious you hold back has much of your full power as possible. It's understandable of course, but you can't keep holding back anymore. So as of now we are going to help you conquer that today. We don't want this to be a danger to you in the future." Yellow diamond explained

Rose nods "I hate to say it but, but it's true." She said.

Orthoclase looks up at the both of them. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"You'll see. Follow us. Moonstone you are free to come if you like." Yellow diamond said going through a slide door followed by rose.

"Are you?" Orthoclase asked Moonstone.

Moonstone nods "Of course I am." Moonstone looks over at Pearl. "Pearl, are you coming?"

"No I've seen enough for today." Pearl said turning around and walking towards the exit.

Amethyst yawns "So, what did you think of the blond kid?" Amethyst asked.

"He's good I guess…" Pearl said in a worried tone. As they walked through the large open doors, Pearl looked to the left, seeing Garnet leaning on a wall with both hands grasped around her arms.

"G-Garnet?" Pearl said looking at her "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Garnet was breathing slowly. Then she finally calmed down.

"When I was hit by Orthoclase's shockwave…I…I felt as if I was about to be forced apart."

"Forced to split apart?" Amethyst repeated

"It was such a terrible feeling…it hurt so much…" Garnet said clinching her arms tightly.

Pearl looked at Garnet. She rubs her arm and started to sweat. "He's dangerous…" Pearl thought. "Very dangerous…"

…

Yellow diamond, Rose, Orthoclase and Moonstone walked down the full grey metal pathway that seemed to lead deeper and deeper below ground. The 4 of them arrived at a small door. Yellow diamond puts in a code, and a loud heavy clicking noise was made, and the door opened. The room that was inside was bigger and more open spaced. And in the middle of the room was a large generator looking machine.

Rose looked up at the machine "Yellow diamond, what is this?" She asked.

"This is well…something for Orthoclase to test his power with." She responded.

Rose looked at Yellow diamond suspiciously. Yellow diamond walked forward "Peridot!" she called out.

Scrambling was heard in the far back of the large machine and Peridot ran from behind it and then suddenly tripped. She quickly gets to her feet and walks up to Yellow diamond blushing.

"P-Peridot here, reporting for duty mam!" Peridot said frantically and standing up straight.

"So this is where you've been." Rose said surprised.

"Isn't Peridot great? It didn't take much time for her to build this." Yellow diamond said happily.

"Thank you very much mam!" Peridot said smiling

Orthoclase looked up at the large machine. "Is this what I'll be using?" he asked.

Yellow diamond nods "Yes. You see, when Onyx told me about your ability it made wonder…how far can you go?" Orthoclase looked up at Yellow diamond "So." She continued "Having an ability such as yours, it must be controlled. In you sparing match with Garnet. You pushed back her attack with a large amount of your power. But you didn't mean to do so?"

Orthoclase shock his head his head no

"Well don't worry. With this you'll be more relaxed." Yellow diamond said taking him to the front of the machine. "Place both of your hands on the spheres and focus your power through them…don't hold back."

Orthoclase looked up at her.

Yellow diamond smiled at him "Don't worry." She whispered softly.

Orthoclase placed both his hands on the spheres.

"Peridot, keep a look out on the monitor and update us on the numbers." Yellow diamond ordered.

"Yes mam!" Peridot said nodding and running over to the monitor Yellow diamond stood next to rose and looked at Orthoclase. Yellow diamond nods a him.

Orthoclase took a deep breath, relaxed his body, and closed his eyes. Orthoclase begins to focus as much of his power into the machine. Electricity surged off his body and went around the spheres.

Peridot stared at the monitor "100 volts!" she said.

"Hmm…" Yellow diamond looked at Orthoclase "He's still holding back." She whispered.

Orthoclase clenches the spheres. Sparks flickers in the air and Peridot ducked behind the monitor. Orthoclase started to clench his teeth.

"Peridot the mintor!" Yellow diamond shouted.

"1-1000!" Peridot responded.

"1,000?" Rose said shocked.

"Keep going Orthoclase!" Yellow diamond shouted.

Orthoclase grits his teeth, focusing as much of his power further and further. His body was starting to glow blue. And the electricity was surging through the machine. The machine was starting to rumble. Static was starting to spark all over the place.

"20,000!" Peridot screamed.

"Amazing…" Yellow diamond whispered with a smile.

Rose looked at Yellow diamond. Yellow diamond was transfixed on Orthoclase's power. Orthoclase couldn't stop adding energy. He was locked in a trance.

"Ortho!" moonstone called out to him.

"80,000!" Peridot screamed. A bolt of static hits the monitor destroying it. Peridot screams in fear and falls to the floor. Orthoclase snaps out of it and forces himself off the machine and stumbles on to the floor.

Moonstone rushes over to Orthoclase "Ortho! Ortho are you ok?!" she asked shaking. Rose walked over to them and she kneeled down to him.

Orthoclase opened his eyes and gets up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry…I didn't hurt anyone did i?" Orthoclase asked.

"Don't worry you didn't. Are you alright?" Moonstone asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

Rose looked over at Yellow diamond. She smiled walking over to them "Excellent Orthoclase. How do you feel?"

"Well…kind of sluggish." Orthoclase responded.

Yellow diamond smiles "You were amazing Orthoclase, you have such extraordinary power indeed. We've taken a big step. You may go and rest if you want."

"Thank you." Orthoclase said. He looks at Moonstone "We can go meet your friends now."

"Aren't you tired?" Moonstone asked.

"Not really."

"Well, alright then!"

Moonstone takes Orthoclase's hand and they ran out of the room.

Rose walks up to Yellow diamond not looking happy at all.

"Something wrong rose?" Yellow diamond asked.

"What's the real reason behind all of this?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Rose said fiercely

Yellow diamond sighs "no I do not know what you mean." She said

"Just tell me the truth, why are you really interested in Orthoclase?"

Yellow diamond looks straight in the eyes. Rose stared at her.

"Orthoclase is a gem that homeworld has never seen. He is a gem that can grow to be someone of great intellect. Do you think we can just pass this away? I'm trying to help Orthoclase. I don't want him to be weak and afraid of what he has. Do you want him to be killed in any sort of battle?!"

"No I don't…and I don't want him to be used either." Rose said.

"So…you think I'm using him?"

They both stood their looking at each other. Peridot made groan as she gets to her feet.

"Is he gone?" Peridot asked looking around.

Yellow diamond turns around and walks toward the exit door to the room. "Leave whenever you like." Peridot waves nervously and follows Yellow diamond. They were both gone.

Rose sighed. She looks at the burn marks around the room that was made by Orthoclase's electricity. And then she slowly walks out the room.

 _ **End of chapter 12**_

 **A/N I apologize highly for not updating this story in a while. I've been writing down the chapters in spiral note book seeing how that will work out for me. But for some reason it's even slower for me on a notebook! So I'm going to switch back to writing on world document from now on. I'll put out chapters as soon as possible for now on! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – homeworld county line**_

"Moonstone, where are we going?" Orthoclase asked Moonstone who had her hand around his as they ran down the streets of homeworld hitting every turn as they ran.

"I'm taking you to meet my friends remember?" Moonstone said with a smile across her face.

"I know that…but where?"

Orthoclase and moonstone had left Yellow diamonds quarters and continued down Manny different paths. It seems they were leaving the main area of homeworld. Orthoclase had thought that Moonstone's friends were in the main city of homeworld.

Moonstone had stopped running and so did Orthoclase. They were in front a long sidewalk like path that had tall blue grass that was waist height. In far distance, many lights could be seen within many small homes.

"I didn't know that this place was here…" Orthoclase said surprised.

"Well…these are gems that don't want to live within the main city of homeworld." Moonstone replied.

"Why is that?" Orthoclase asked.

"Well…many reasons…really…" Moonstone said rubbing her arm. "Come on, let's go." Moonstone took Orthoclase's hand once more and they headed down to small homeworld town.

The small town was very lively. Manny gems were sitting outside their homes talking and socializing. The homes that the gems lived in were small, some big and some large. The grass that was around there was green and some strangely red. Once Orthoclase had entered the small town, everyone gave him strange looks and glares.

Moonstone had grasped his hand tighter and they sped up the pace. Orthoclase had noticed the strange looks that he was getting and looked at everyone that he passed by.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Orthoclase asked.

"Just keep moving." Moonstone said in hurried tone.

Orthoclase and moonstone started to pick up the pace. Moonstone had brought Orthoclase to particular decorated home. Moonstone knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Answered a light voice

"It's me, moonstone." Moonstone answered

"Oh, it's moonstone! She's back!"

Locks were being unlocked around the door and the door opened. There stood a gem with brown skin, a tail, long cat like ears, pointy teeth, yellow eye's and slit pupil, and his gemstone was placed on his chest.

"Hey Tiger's eye!" Moonstone said happily.

"Moonstone, I thought you'd never come back!" Tiger's eye said in a cheerful tone. Tiger's lays his sharp eyes upon Orthoclase and stares at him for a moment. "Who's this? I've never seen him around before.

Moonstone was hesitant for a moment. "This is the gem I was telling you about…Orthoclase." She whispered.

Tiger's eye raised an eyebrow "Alright, come in." he said stepping aside allowing both Moonstone and Orthoclase to enter his home. The inside of the home was white. The chairs and sofa was black and there was one light bulb in the ceiling.

"Where's everyone else?" Moonstone asked.

"Downstairs. And lapis is here too, and so is howlite." Tiger's eye said.

"Down here." Moonstone said, and then the three of them went past the open door and heading down the stone steps. Voices could be heard coming from a room down below.

"What do you mean you don't trust him? I mean so what if yellow diamond and the rest of the diamond authority are taking interest in him! He's not like that!"

Orthoclase recognized that voice "Lapis?" he whispered silently. The three of them arrived downstairs, the room was open with lot's chairs, and the room itself had different colors. Standing in the middle of the room was lapis, who turned to look at Orthoclase moonstone and Tiger's eye.

"Hey guys!" Lapis said waving to Orthoclase and Moonstone.

"Hey lapis," Moonstone said walking up to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Well yes…and no. isn't that right howlite?"

Howlite leans back in her chair looking away from lapis and everyone while scowling.

Moonstone sighed "Him too?" she said sadly.

"Basically," Lapis said glaring at howlite.

"What's wrong?" Orthoclase asked looking at Moonstone and lapis. Moonstone rubbed her arm and lapis rubs the back of her head.

"Why is everyone so hesitant on this? I'll just say it then." Howlite gets to his feet and walks over to Orthoclase and stares at him. "We know that Yellow diamond and the rest of diamond authority has taking a great liking to you…that and she's been training you personally."

"And what's wrong with that?" Orthoclase asked curiously.

"First off…we all know that Yellow diamond, the diamond authority, and the rest of the fools that support them are nothing more than dictators! We are suppose to look up to them and let them walk all over us because they are suppose to be "Perfect" and "Better" than us. And here you are…one of those supposedly perfect gems!"

"Howlite, stop it already! I told you he's not like that!" Lapis screamed

"How can you just trust somebody like that? What the heck's gotten into you?!" Howlite screams back at Lapis.

Orthoclase looks at the both of them "so…you don't like Yellow diamond?" he asked.

Tiger's eye sighs "No one down here does…" he responded "Everyone that lives down here in this small town are against the diamond authority…and they refuse to live in the city of homeworld." He explained.

"I see…" Orthoclase said looking down "That explains the hard looks I got when I arrived here…"

"Ortho…" Moonstone whispered.

"And give us one reason why we should trust you?" Howlite asked crossing his arms and glaring at Orthoclase.

"I don't have one." Orthoclase responded simply. "I can't force you to trust me. Nor can I change your mind…if that's how you feel about me then…I guess that's it."

"W-wait, Orthoclase!" Moonstone said putting her hand on his shoulder "Just hold on a second ok? We just half to show them tha-"

"Moonstone, lapis it's ok, and thanks for trying to introduce me to new people." Orthoclase said looking at Moonstone. He turned around walked towards the door "I should leav-"

"Hey hold on." Said a gentle voice, everyone turned around, looking towards the direction from the other room. She steps out through the shadows, half of her clothing was black, with streaks of orange, her skin color was pale, and her hair was fire orange, she had a comb that held it up, and her eyes were red with small color of orange.

"A-amber…" Howlite said surprised "when did you get back?"

"I've been here for awhile. I just decided to rest up a bit." Amber said with a gentle smile. She then looks over at Orthoclase "So you're Orthoclase right?"

Orthoclase turns to her "Yes." He responded

Amber walks over to Orthoclase and smiles "Names Amber, I've heard a lot about you." She said happily "It's nice to finally get to meet you."

"Thank you." Orthoclase said nodding.

"Sorry about them. They have their reasons, trust me. But I can tell you're good at heart. I hope you can forgive them."

"It's no problem at all." Orthoclase said.

Howlite sighs and looks at Orthoclase "Look…sorry ok…I just…it's a long story. Sorry for, judging you before getting to know you…"

"It's ok, everything's fine." Orthoclase said nodding.

Howlite gives half smile "That's good…thanks."

Moonstone and lapis stood there smiling, relived that everything is finally going well.

"Hey Ortho, want to see the rest of town, you'll really like it!" Moonstone said cheerfully.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Orthoclase nods.

Moonstone takes Orthoclase hand and they ran out the room followed by lapis. And then they left the whole house.

Howlite sat back down on the chair and sighed. He rubs his hair "Amber…I got to ask you. Why do you trust him so much?"

"I sense he has a strong fighter's spirit within him. You know I never doubt a fighter's spirit." Amber said chuckling.

"Yeah…that's true." Tiger's eye said as she leans off the wall and goes back to the other room. As tigers eye heads back to his own room he starts to think about Orthoclase "So…that's Yellow diamonds favorite huh? He doesn't seem like much at all…well…I guess I better keep an eye on him every once in awhile."

…

"It seems amber has already taken a liking for you Ortho." Lapis said tapping his shoulder.

"She has?" Orthoclase asked looking at lapis

"Yeah, when it comes to gem warriors Amber is a veteran. She's been a warrior for a very long time." Moonstone said.

"I see." Orthoclase said. He looks around at the area they were walking past. The area they strolled down didn't have many houses. The view that they were given was astonishing. Stars covered skies and the mountains that were in the background were large.

"When it comes to places like this in small town homeworld, it's beautiful, even if it isn't lively." Moonstone said softly. "Lapis brought me here when I first met her."

"Yup, you should have seen the look on her face when she seen the flower field." Lapis said giggling.

"Flower field?" Orthoclase said curiously

Lapis looked at Moonstone and they nodded.

"Follow us!" Lapis said as she and moonstone started walking.

Orthoclase follows Lapis and Moonstone. When it came to nature, Orthoclase was fascinated with life and beauty. It was something he didn't know he cared about so much.

They rustled their way through thick bushes, Lapis and moonstone were already ahead. Orthoclase hurried forward. Finally he arrived in open space. His eyes widened a bit. The flowers that were in front of him were tall and blue, with small glowing light's hovering around them. Lapis and Moonstone smiled at each other.

"So what do you think Ortho?" Moonstone asked.

Orthoclase walked forward and kneeled down. His eyes were transfixed on the flowers; he reaches his hand out and picks a flower from out the ground. He stands up, and turns to moonstone.

Moonstone blushed and stared at Orthoclase. Lapis grins and holds her hands to her mouth holding in her squeals.

"Here you go…moonstone." Orthoclase said handing her the flower. Moonstones hands trembled. She takes the flower, blushing all the way to her ears. "You gave me a flower once…so…it's good that I give you one back as well."

"T-th-thank you Ortho…heh…" Moonstone said in a trembling voice.

"Is something wrong?" Orthoclase asked.

"NO! It's fine! Everything's fine! Thank you!" Moonstone said quickly.

Lapis was giggling in the background.

Orthoclase looked up at the sky. He then looks back at the way he came.

"Well…I did have fun. It was interesting meeting you're friends as well. Thank you both for bringing me here." Orthoclase said.

"No problem at all. Sorry if it didn't go the way we thought it would, but next time we hang out we promise it will be better!" lapis said

"Right, we'll all have a good time!" Moonstone said nodding and smiling.

Orthoclase nods. "I'm looking forward to it. Well…I should be heading back to Yellow diamonds palace. I'll be on my way. And thank you again lapis and moonstone." Orthoclase said.

"No problem Ortho! We'll see you later!" Lapis said waving.

"bye Ortho…and thank you for the flower!" Moonstone said while blushing. Orthoclase waves, goes through the bushes and walks off, back to homeworld city.

"You know…it would have been nice if he smiled." Moonstone said twirling the flower.

"You know…he's probably getting close to that. I can't wait when he does." Lapis said lying in the bed of flowers.

Moonstone smiled softly while looking at the flower. "Me too…" she said softly.

…

Orthoclase had arrived back in homeworld main city, and made it back to Yellow diamonds palace. Moonstone and the bed of flowers was the one thing he was thinking about along his way back to Yellow diamonds palace. A warm feeling was covered all around in the inside of his chest. And it made him happy.

"So…you must be Orthoclase. And I correct?"

Orthoclase's daze was instantly broken by the high pitch voice. Orthoclase looked up, seeing the complete Yellow skinned gem that was in front of her. Her nose was long, and her hair was extremely yellow, and her eyes were narrowed and tight. Her suit was dark yellow, with light strips all over them.

"Who…are you?" Orthoclase asked.

The yellow gem raised an eyebrow. "Who am I? I'm Yellow diamonds pearl." She said walking towards Orthoclase.

"Yellow diamonds Pearl?" Orthoclase repeated.

"Yes…that's right…and one other thing." Yellow diamonds pearl said getting In Orthoclase face.

" _ **I, HATE,**_ _ **YOU."**_

 **End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Steven universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 _ **Chapter 14 – Gem warriors**_

Orthoclase stood there staring into Yellow diamonds Pearl. Yellow diamond glared straight into Orthoclase's crystal blue eyes. Orthoclase blinked a few times and said

"You…hate me?" Orthoclase repeated confuse

"I don't know who you are…or where you came from…but I can't stand you. Everywhere I go all I hear is the name Orthoclase…Orthoclase "Hey! Did you hear about that gem Yellow diamond is personally training? UGH! Who the hell are you? No…what the hell are you? Where did you come from? And why does she like you so much?!" Yellow diamonds pearl ranted. "Do you know how hard people half to work just to be noticed like you? And the moment you show up…she instantly is with you almost everywhere you go!"

Orthoclase looked at Yellow diamonds pearl for a moment. She glares at Orthoclase. He could see the anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Well that's not my fault." Orthoclase responds.

Yellow diamonds pearl raises an eye brow. Orthoclase blankly stares at her and says "Yellow diamond could just be a nice person. It's not all how someone works, maybe she just likes me." He said.

Yellow diamonds pearl simply laughs and shakes her head "You don't even understand how things works around here do you?" she snarled. "And yet here you are…living it all up…you piss me off so much!"

Orthoclase couldn't understand the hate he was getting. He didn't bother anyone, nor did he annoying anyone. But for some reason people seemed to be frustrated with him. It seemed to be a big deal that Yellow diamond liked him so much, he always thought she was like that with everyone.

"What's wrong? Got nothing to say?!" Yellow diamonds pearl shouted.

"Well, all I can say is sorry that I upset you. You shouldn't take your anger out on people you barley know because you're jealous." Orthoclase said.

"JEALOUS?" Yellow diamonds pearl screamed "Why you…" she clenches her teeth and grips her fist.

Orthoclase looks down at her fist and felt that he was being threatened. Orthoclase narrows his eyes and static formed around his hands. Yellow diamonds pearl saw the static and then stared at Orthoclase. The static went up his arms and he takes his stance. Yellow diamond instantly felt the fear run up her body and she took a few steps back.

"What is going on here?" Yellow diamond said, standing at the top of steps of her palace.

Yellow diamonds Pearl turned around and ran to Yellow diamond and hid behind her.

"H-HE WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK ME, FOR NO REASON!" Yellow diamonds Pearl screamed while pointing at Orthoclase.

Yellow diamond looks at Orthoclase "Is this true?" she asked.

"No." Orthoclase responded simply "I just felt threatened that's all."

"LIAR!" screamed Yellow diamonds pearl.

Yellow diamond stares at her pearl "Enough of this. Pearl go back into the palace and return to your work. You weren't ordered to even leave the palace to begin with."

"B-but m-madam…"

"Are you arguing with me?" Yellow diamond asked looking down at her pearl with a fierce look.

Yellow diamonds peal gulps and she bows "I'm sorry mam! I'll be leaving now." She responded and she hurries up the stairs. She turns around giving Orthoclase a quick nasty look and returns back to the inside of the Yellow diamonds palace.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Orthoclase." Yellow diamond apologies

"It's ok." Orthoclase said

"Where did you run off to with moonstone?" Yellow diamond asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"She showed me a small town that's not here in city homeworld. And she introduced me to some of her friends." Orthoclase responded.

"I see." Yellow diamond said with a smile. "Orthoclase, there's somewhere I would like you to come with too. But it's you're decision if you want."

Orthoclase looks up at her. "Where too?" he asked curiously.

"The gem warrior facility, it's where all the elite gem warriors go to be gathered for missions." Yellow diamond explained.

Orthoclase looked up at Yellow diamond puzzled "Why would you want me to go there?" he asked.

"Well there is another thing I want to ask you." Yellow diamond said looking down at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase stared at her.

"Orthoclase, how would you like to join my authority?" Yellow diamond asked.

Orthoclase tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You see...we of the diamond authority have our own factions. And all of them have skilled gem warriors. I do have my own of course, but I would love to have you by my side."

Orthoclase looks down and thinks. He looks back up at her "I don't think I can do it…I mean…I'm not that in control of gem ability's to join you."

"Orthoclase," Yellow diamond kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders "You're an excellent fighter. You're powers are amazing." She said with a smile "I would be proud to have you by my side."

Orthoclase felt a rising feeling in his chest. He looked right into Yellow diamonds eyes and he nods.

"And I'll be glad to stand by your side Yellow diamond." Orthoclase said

Yellow diamond smiled staring into Orthoclase eyes "Thank you Orthoclase." She said in a hushed tone. "Now, let's get you inside." She took Orthoclase back into her palace. Orthoclase was going to go to most elite area of Homeworld.

…

"WHAT? HE"S COMING WITH US?!" Serpentine screamed in shock.

Jasper nods "Yellow diamond is probably going to get him to join her platoon." She said looking over at Serpentine.

Serpentine screams and throws a chair into a wall "NO WAY! I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THAT FREAK!" she screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Just give it up already. Yellow diamond is dead set on having him as her right hand man. Might as well just suck it up." Onyx said. "You can't be acting like this around everyone."

"Grrr…that son of a bitch! I'm sick of seeing him!" Serpentine screamed "He just comes out of nowhere and all of sudden then EVERYONE is interested in him. I want to teach that freak a lesson!"

Jasper sighs "Are you still mad at him because he beat you in a dual?" she asked.

"AS IF YOU HALF TO REMIND ME!" Serpentine smashes her hand against the wall making a large hole.

Peridot was standing on the other side of the hole in the wall staring at Serpentine. Serpentine looks at her "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she shouted.

"You know, it's easy to repair the damage that you do to things but that doesn't mean you can go around and cause as much damage as you want." Peridot said.

"And who are you to tell me that you little runt!" Serpentine hissed.

"I can tell you whatever is on my mind… _serpentine._ "

Serpentine summons her gem weapons and holds then against Peridots neck. "You better know you're place Peridot. If slice you down now you won't be missed, there will be other peridots that can take your spot. Hopefully they won't be as annoying as you!" she narrows her slit eyes at Peridot.

Jasper grabs Serpentine by her wrist "Are you forgetting that we are all on the same team. You need to control yourself Serpentine."

Serpentine jerks her arm away from Serpentine and heads out the door walking off. Onyx rubs the back of his head and sighs "Jeez, one gem causes everyone to lose their cool. It's amazing really."

"To be honest it is." Peridot said nodding "Given the fact that there are not gems made on homeworld named Orthoclase is strange. And jasper found him on Earth. As from what I heard he possess many strange ability's…"

"Well you can't blame Yellow diamond for wanting that. Well I'll be meeting you all at the facility." Onyx said walking out the door.

Peridot stood there for a moment. She clenches her fist in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked.

Peridot sighs "Nothing." She said "let's go…"

…

"Yellow diamond is taking you to the gem facility?" Moonstone said surprised.

"That means that she's going to try and make you gem warrior!" Lapis said excited.

"I don't know if I'm ready actually." Orthoclase said "I mean…I don't know if I'm suited for it."

"Are you kidding me? Orthoclase you have fighting potential! Or did you forget you kicked Serpentines but without even trying!" Lapis said with a smile.

Moonstone nods. She then remembers when Orthoclase was training his gem element power. How he raises his voltage of his lightning. Moonstone looks at Orthoclase.

"In the end it's your choice after all. I think you'd do very well Orthoclase." Moonstone said smiling.

"Hmm...yes. I did say I'd join her. And I don't want to let her down." Orthoclase said.

Moonstone and Lapis looked at each other and looks back at Orthoclase. The gates opened up behind the three of them. Yellow diamond and her pearl walked down the steps towards Orthoclase, moonstone and lapis. She looks down at Orthoclase.

"Are you ready Orthoclase?" She asked with a smile. Yellow diamonds Pearl scowled at them. Lapis glares at Yellow diamonds pearl.

"Yes." Orthoclase nods and gets to his feet. He looks over at Moonstone and lapis "I'll be back soon."

Moonstone and lapis smiled

"Right, be careful ok?" Moonstone said.

"And make sure to show them what you're made of Ortho!" Lapis said with a confident smile.

Orthoclase followed Yellow diamond and her pearl to the warp pad. They stood on the pad, and then teleported from the palace. In seconds, Yellow diamond, her pearl and Orthoclase arrived at the main gem warrior facility. The building was as tall as Yellow diamonds palace. Orthoclase looked up at the sky. He could see the space ships landing within the back of the palace.

"Warriors arriving from missions," Yellow diamond said, seeing that Orthoclase was looking at the ships curiously "And that seems to be Blue diamond's platoon."

"Huh, blue diamond?" Orthoclase said looking up at Yellow diamond.

"She's a part of the diamond authority. There's me, Blue diamond, white diamond, and Rose, her actual name is Pink diamond." Yellow diamond explained. "The diamond authority rule over several colonies around space, our main facility is here in homeworld."

"I see…" Orthoclase whispered. Orthoclase looked up at the tall building as they walked towards the entrance to the gem facility. "Am I really going to be a gem warrior?" he thought.

They entered the gem warrior facility. The inside of the gem warrior facility was as large as the underground gem arena at Yellow diamonds palace. There were many rooms and large areas that were for different platoons. Orthoclase looked to his left and right, seeing giant gems as big as Yellow diamond bowing to her as she walked by. One of the gems that were bowing glanced at Orthoclase as he walked by.

"Alright, here we are." Yellow diamond said stopping at a platoon that had Yellow diamonds symbol at the top. "Wait here, I need to go speak with Blue diamond. Pearl, you stay with him."

"Y-yes my diamond…" Yellow diamonds pearl said while trying to hold back her frustration.

"Good. I'll be back shortly, stay in the platoon till I return." Yellow diamond said and then she walked off.

"Well come on then…" Yellow diamonds Pearl said with irritation in her voice as they entered the platoon. The platoon was full of medium sized and tall strong looking gems. But not just them, Serpentine, Onyx, Jasper, Peridot and Amber were also there.

Amber was on the other side of the platoon, sitting far away from Serpentine, Onyx, jasper and Peridot.

"Come on, over here." Yellow diamonds pearl said as she walked over to Serpentine, jasper, onyx and Peridot. Yellow diamond turned around to see if Orthoclase was following, Orthoclase was heading over to amber.

"HEY! Where are you going? I said over here!" Yellow diamonds pearl shouted.

Orthoclase turns to her "I'm going over there to Amber." He said simply.

"What?!" Yellow diamonds pearl said frustrated. Orthoclase turned around and continued to towards amber.

Amber looked up seeing Orthoclase walking towards her. "Hey, it's him…" she said in her head.

"Just let him go…I don't want him over here…" Serpentine hissed "I can't stand that freak of a gem…"

"Don't make him hostile." Peridot said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Serpentine glared at her.

"You don't know what he is truly capable of. Just don't try and provoke him!"

"I can agree with that. You already got be beat by him once. And that was a gentle ass kicking." Onyx said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Serpentine screamed from the top of her lungs.

Yellow diamonds pearl just rubbed her head and sighed "Forget it…" she said giving up.

"Hello amber." Orthoclase said looking at her.

"Orthoclase, what are you doing here?" amber asked.

"I'm here with Yellow diamond. I'm going to be joining her platoon."

"Y-You are?"

Orthoclase nods.

"So Yellow diamond just handpicked him? That's interesting…" amber said in her head.

"So…you're the one Yellow diamond is so obsessed with huh?"

Orthoclase turned around looking up at a large grey skinned gem, holding in axe in her hand. She looks down on Orthoclase with a huge grin. "All I hear about is this new gem that Yellow diamond has taken in…and what makes you so special?"

Orthoclase just stared at her. Then more gems, who were sitting in the background, came over to see who Orthoclase was. One gem asked

"What gem are you?"

Orthoclase stared at him "What do you mean?" he asked curiously

"Apparently his name is Orthoclase. It was a name given by Yellow diamond to him." Another gem said.

"There's only him, there aren't any other "Orthoclase's" around." One gem said in the background.

"That's strange…and yet Yellow diamond loves him." The grey gem said staring him down. "I heard you're combat ability's are impressive. You don't mind if I see if it's true?" she said with a smirk. The gems that were all huddled around Orthoclase started to laugh.

Amber stood up and stands in front of Orthoclase. "That's enough! You all need to stop this at once!" she demanded "You're putting you're jealousy in front of your missions! It's disgraceful"

"Out of the way amber, this has nothing to do with you so back off!" The grey gem shouted. She then grips her axe tightly. Orthoclase looks at the grey gems hand, seeing the muscles in her arm move and twitch, his eyes scanned the area around him; everyone else was slowly raising their hands to their gems, ready to summon their weapons.

" _They're going to attack."_ Orthoclase thought. Electricity surged through Orthoclase hands. Amber turned around to see what the noise that was coming from Orthoclase was.

" _I won't let them."_ Orthoclase thought. Orthoclase eyes surged with Electricity. And out from his hands came a storm of electricity that hit every gem that was huddled around Orthoclase and amber. Once everyone was hit, large smoke clouds were made in the room, and sound of gems hitting the floor was made. Onyx, Peridot, Yellow diamonds pearl and jasper coughed and waved the smoke away from their faces.

"Oh no…" Peridot said terrified.

"W-what the hell happened?" Yellow diamonds pearl said frantic.

The smoke cleared. Every single gem warriors gem was lying on the ground. Amber's eyes widened. She stared at the gem stones that was lying on the ground, and then turned around to Orthoclase.

Orthoclase looks at her "She was going to attack you. Everyone was…" he said.

"H-He took them all down…" Yellow diamond pearl said staring at Orthoclase. "With one attack…just like that…"

"Well…how are we going to explain this mess to Yellow diamond?" Onyx said rubbing the back of his neck "she's going to expect a full team…"

Just as Onyx had said that, the doors to the entrance of the platoon had opened, Yellow diamond was looking on her holographic pad when walks into the room. She had stopped walking when she steps on a gemstone that was on the floor.

"What?" Yellow diamond removes her foot from the gemstone and picks it up. "A gemstone?" she looked around the room, she sees that every gem warrior's gemstone was on the ground. "What…What in the world happened?!"

Yellow diamonds Pearl ran up to her frantically with fear. "IT WAS HIM! IT WAS THAT ORTHOCLASE THING! HE DID THIS!" she screamed. Yellow diamond looked over at Orthoclase.

Yellow diamond walked over to Orthoclase. She looks down at him. Orthoclase looks up at her, not feeling much fear or nervousness.

"Orthoclase, explain yourself at once, why did you attack my platoon?!" Yellow diamond demanded to know.

"They were going to attack amber." Orthoclase responded simply.

Yellow diamond raised an eyebrow and looks at amber "What do you mean they were going to attack amber?" she asked turning her attention back Orthoclase.

"My diamond, if i may…Agate came over to Orthoclase starting trouble. Then everyone was starting to join in." she explained. "And…i guess Orthoclase saw that they were going to attack…"

Yellow diamonds Pearl was smirking in the background, trying to hold in her excitement seeing Orthoclase in trouble. Yellow diamond stared at Orthoclase for a moment. Yellow diamond sighs.

"Orthoclase…I know that you have particular ability's…and you must have felt threatened…" Yellow diamond began "But there are other ways of handling the situations…you attacked my warriors putting then in a healing state that might take hours or maybe even weeks for them to recover. You must know how to handle situations better than this…and know how to control you're gem powers to the point they won't harm anyone."

Orthoclase looked down. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

Yellow diamond looks at him "Orthoclase…I don't think it's time for you to join just yet…you must be trained a bit more…"

"I understand." Orthoclase said.

"Jasper, please take Orthoclase back to my palace." Yellow diamond said.

"WAIT I'll do it!" amber said quickly. Yellow diamond looks at her

"Fine," Yellow diamond said nodding.

Amber and Orthoclase walked past Yellow diamonds Pearl who was giving a smirk to Orthoclase as he walked by.

Orthoclase didn't feel bad for attacking the gem warriors. They deserved it, but Orthoclase felt bad for upsetting Yellow diamond. She had trusted him and wanted him to join her platoon. And he screwed it up.

Amber looked at him. She rubs her arm and sighs

"I'm sorry." Amber said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Orthoclase asked.

"I'm apologizing for…for how some of these gems are." Amber said guilty. "Homeworld is a beautiful place…but there are some gems that aren't as kind as most."

"I don't really care if they aren't kind to me." Orthoclase said simply. "Just as long as they don't hurt anyone that I care about…"

Amber looked at Orthoclase. She smiled a bit and chuckles. "I see." She said softly.

Soon after they arrived at Yellow diamonds palace, amber turns to Orthoclase.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around. And I'll talk to Yellow diamond so more. Try to get her to change her mind." Amber said.

"It's fine. She's right. I could have done something else besides that, I want to stay here and train so more. Thank you for trying to help me." Orthoclase said.

Amber smiles "Well…bye Orthoclase," Amber said with a wave and she walks off. And Orthoclase walked back into the palace.

…

"Amazing," Yellow diamond said while expecting the one of the warrior's gemstones.

"My diamond?" Yellow diamonds pearl said turning to her.

"Orthoclase is truly a threat is he?"

Yellow diamonds pearl simply looked at her

"Too take out this many gem warriors…hmm…" Yellow diamond smiles "Maybe I was too hard on him. He doesn't know how to hold back much. She grasps the gemstone in her hand.

Peridot looks at her "Well my diamond…he did take out our whole platoon. I mean…as you said things could have gone a different way." She said hesitantly.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Onyx, Peridot, Yellow diamonds pearl and jasper jumped to the shattering sound. Everyone turned to Yellow diamond. The gemstone that she was holding in her hand was shattered. She unfolds her hand and the pieces of the gemstone warrior fell to the floor.

"True. But…he means well." Yellow diamond said with a smirk. She turned to everyone in the room.

"Maybe…I should give Orthoclase a true test. Don't you think?"

 **End of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Steven Universe – Tale of the lightning gem**_

 **Chapter 15 – a test of true might**

"That's terrible…" Moonstone said sadly. Amber nods. She, Moonstone and lapis were sitting at their usual hang out spot that was surrounded by blue flowers and the many vines that were around them. Lapis slams her fist to the ground in anger and irritation.

"I can't believe they would so something so dirty! Just because they were jealous! What a bunch of dirty no good bastards!" Lapis said while staring at the small lake in front of them. "Who in the world would do stuff like that?!"

"I hope Orthoclase is ok…" Moonstone said softly, with much worry in her voice.

"He's fine," Amber said while rubbing Moonstone's back gently "He wasn't to upset about it. He'll be just fine."

Moonstone looks at amber and smiles "I would really like to see him." she said.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure that we can." Amber said nodding.

"I bet Serpentine had something to do with it…" Lapis said angrily. "Or probably that stupid Pearl of Yellow diamonds…"

"Lapis please, everything is ok. There's nothing to worry about." Amber said walking over to Lapis, putting her hand on her shoulder. Lapis turns around and looks at her. Amber looks back at lapis while giving her a pleasant smile "Please, let's go see him shall we?"

Lapis sighs, but then gives a smile and nods.

The three of them had left the forest and headed towards civilization.

…

"I heard what happened…I'm sorry to hear about you're platoon." White diamond said messing around with a blue flower that slowly turned white as she held it.

"Thank you for the concern. And it is no problem at all. It only made me more curious to what Orthoclase can truly do." Yellow diamond said while looking at the holographic note pad.

"The entire platoon, am I right?" White diamond said curiously

"Yes, all the gems are still in healing. They haven't returned yet." Yellow diamond said closing her holographic pad. "I know he did it under self defense for amber. It seems he goes all out once people he cares for are in danger."

"Is that so?" White diamond said, casting her white pupil eyes over at Yellow diamond "So…what are you going to do?"

Yellow diamond shifts her eyes over to White diamond "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

White diamond giggles, and then walks over to yellow diamond. She wraps her arms around her neck and holds her close. "Oh come on Yellow diamond, we both know you're working up some scheme in this pretty little head of yours." She said with a smirk "am I right?"

Yellow diamond simply smiled "No scheme at all. I just want to see all the potentials that Orthoclase has…" she said turning her head slightly to see white diamond staring at her.

White diamond grin, and unravels her arms from Yellow diamonds neck "But it's none of my business….whatever you do is what you do." She said as she walks to the slide door. "I'm very interested to see how this plays out." She then walked through the slide door leaving the room.

"Oh I'm sure you will White diamond." Yellow diamond said with a grin "and you won't be disappointed." She smirked and giggles mischievously.

…

The air was cold. The wind blew softly as Peridot walked down the path heading towards a large metal building that had two large double doors. Peridot shivered a bit as she walked up to the large double doors.

"It's always _me!_ "Peridot, do this, Peridot do that!" I'm supposed to be taking orders from Yellow diamond not some second rate gems!" Peridot sighs as she goes over to the key pad and types in a few codes. A large click was made as the doors slowly opened. Peridot stepped inside. She picks up the remote control and points it at the dark corner.

"Alright come out! What's this I hear about you making a bunch of loud noise?!" Peridot screamed. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked towards the dark corner, only to see that there was no one there.

"HUH? Where is it?!" Peridot screamed as she looked around the large room. As Peridot looked on, she sees a caller lying on the floor. She looked at it in horror.

"Oh no…" Peridot whispered in fear.

"I'm glad that they sent you…if it were the other's this would have been difficult…" A deep feminine voice said

"WHERE ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET FREE FROM YOU"RE CALLER?" Peridot demanded to know.

"Well…you could say that it's a little trick that I picked up…thanks to you all of course…"

Peridot's eyes widened as a large blade periced through her stomach. She looked down at the blade in terror as she gasped for breath. She turns into dust and her gem stone and limb attachments falls to the floor.

She looked down at the gemstone with a smirk "Well…be lucky that I won't shatter you. You aren't what I want to destroy…" she looked out through the large double doors. She walked towards them, leaving the large room. She stared out the large city that was homeworld.

She smirks "That's what I want to destroy…"

…

Orthoclase lay's in the blue grassy field. He had barely moved in inch since he had lain down, his eyes had been staring at the purple star covered sky for quite awhile.

" _You must know how to handle situations better than this."_

Orthoclase sighs as he turns over and lies on his side.

"Ah, it still must be on your mind I see." Onyx said, as he walks over to Orthoclase.

Orthoclase didn't say anything.

Onyx smiles "It must have been you're first time getting scolded huh? You shouldn't worry too much about it you know. She means well…in a way I guess…"

Orthoclase still didn't say anything

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're upset at me? What could I say?" Onyx said staring at Orthoclase.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment. See if I care." Onyx said turning around and starts to walk off. "Jeez, he's a pretty stingy gem. I mean come on wh-"suddenly Onyx wrist communicator starts blinking.

"That's the emergency flasher." Onyx said pressing the button on his wrist "What's going on?"

" _ONYX, the gem we had locked up escaped_!" Jasper said hastily

"W-what did you just say?!" Onyx said quickly "What the hell do you mean it escaped?!"

" _IT escaped! We found Peridot's gemstone and limb attachment's just lying on the floor! We also found its caller!"_ Jasper screamed

"Damn it! If we don't get this thing back Yellow diamond's going to shatter me! Jasper put out a mass search NOW! We can't let this thing get into homeworld!" Onyx ordered.

" _It could already be in homeworld!"_

"Son of a…"

"Is something wrong?" Orthoclase asked suddenly appearing next to Onyx

Onyx jumped and turned around. He sighed irritably and said "So now all of a sudden you want to talk! Look I'm busy-just stay where you are!" he said as he ran off.

Orthoclase just stared at him as he ran off. Orthoclase then began to have a strange feeling that was bugging him. He decided to head back to Yellow diamonds palace.

…

Serpentine had headed down to streets of homeworld. A lot of the people that were walking by her avoided her quickly. She smirked. "Cowards." She thought to herself. One gemstone fell to on butt and pointed behind her.

"Huh? What the heck are you looking at?" Serpentine said turning around. Hanging on top of the one of the tall buildings off homeworld, was a gem that had bat wings on its back, legs of a horse, and thick furry arms. Its face could barely be seen because it was wrapped in a cloth. But its gem stone was seen on its shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Serpentine said with eyes widened.

The gem creature rips off a large chunk of the building and tosses it at Serpentine.

"HOLY CRAP!" Serpentine hops out the way as the chunk of the building hits two other gems that was standing behind Serpentine.

"That thing…" Serpentine said in her head as the gem creature leaps off the building and makes a run for Yellow diamonds palace while screaming "YELLOW DIAMOND!" in a roaring voice, as the gem creature grabbed

"How the hell did it escape?!" Serpentine screamed as she follows after it, running fast as she can.

…

Amber, Moonstone, and lapis walked up to the entrance of Yellow diamonds palace. Orthoclase had walked up from the other path that he had taken to the field. Moonstone smiled and waved to him.

"Orthoclase!" Moonstone called out with a smile on her face.

Orthoclase turned around "Moonstone, lapis, Amber." He said as he slowly walked towards them.

Moonstone runs over to him and softly hugs him "I heard about what happened. Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine." Orthoclase said nodding.

"I'm glad." Moonstone said with smile.

"We came to see how you were doing. Yellow diamond was pretty harsh on you I heard." Lapis said.

Orthoclase looked at them "Thank you all. But I'm fine. She was right about what she said…I should have thought of a different way of handling things." He said softly.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about! In my opinion you did right!" lapis said patting Orthoclase's shoulder.

"I thought so too…I was just trying to protect amber." Orthoclase said looking up at her.

"And I thank you for that Orthoclase." Amber said happily

Coming from downtown homeworld, the sounds of loud sirens were starting. Amber turned around stared at the direction towards downtown homeworld. Amber stared on "The sirens?" she said surprised.

"That's not good…"Moonstone said a bit worried

"I wonder what's going on." Lapis said curiously

 _ **BOOM!**_

A large explosion of fire had erupted into the air. Everyone stared at the explosion in shock. Followed after were 2 more large explosions and a loud rumble that shock the ground where Orthoclase, Moonstone, lapis and amber were standing.

"What the heck!" Lapis said as she fell to the ground as the ground continued to shake.

Amber activates her communicator and said "This is amber contacting, what the hell is going on?!"

"Some creature has attacked downtown homeworld, And IT"S HEADING FOR YELLOW DIAMONDS PALACE!"

"What?!" Moonstone, Amber and lapis said in shock

"Coming towards the palace?" Orthoclase repeated

"We need to get inside and put the palace on lock down and put up the defenses!" Amber said frantically.

Orthoclase looked up at the sky, as he sees something being flung into air heading straight towards the four of them. Orthoclase reacted quickly. Lightning flowed around his hand and shoots the large object with his lightning and the object was instantly destroyed.

"What the…" Amber said turning around to where Orthoclase was shooting.

Slowly walking towards them, its eyes glowing white, glaring at the four of them with a low growl was the gem creature that was rampaging through homeworld, had made it too Yellow diamonds palace.

Moonstone, lapis and Amber looked at the gem creature in horror. Amber looked on in shock saying "Wha…what the hell is that?" she took a few steps back.

"Y-Yellow…d-diamond…." The gem creature said slowly with anger in its voice.

"HOLD ON THERE YOU FREAK!" Serpentine screamed as summons her gem katanas and charges at the gem creature and swings.

The gem monster leaps into the air, dodging Serpentines attack. He lands behind her and swats her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"AH!" Serpentine yelped.

Amber summoned her gem weapon, a long red rifle that was charging up with a red light. She aims the gem creature and with a loud _**BOOM!**_ The laser fired, hitting the gem creature right in the stomach. Amber slowly walked toward the gem creature and examined it.

"What is this?" Amber whispered.

"Is…it dead?" Lapis asked.

Amber examined closer. The creature snapped its eyes open and reached out to grab Amber. Amber hops back then aims her rifles at the creature as it slowly got to its feet. Amber aims her rifle at the creature and fires multiple shoots. The creature dodges each one of them and rushed at Amber.

Orthoclase hops in front of amber and sends a electric force wave at the creature, roughly forcing it back.

"Huh…what the hell are you suppose to be…" The gem creature said eyeing down Orthoclase.

"Leave my friends alone…" Orthoclase said pointing his gem spear at the creature.

"HA! Friends…you think there your friends but they'll turn your back on you…and betray you! There's no such thing as friends…" The creature growled.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!" Serpentine said as she stabbed the gem creature in the back. The gem creature howled in pain. Serpentine smirked as she yanked out her gem weapon. Her expression quickly changed when she noticed that the gem creature didn't retreat back into its gem.

"What? What the hell?" Serpentine said confused.

The creature swung its hairy arm at Serpentine hitting her across the head and sending her rolling on the ground.

"It didn't retreat into its gem?" Amber said surprised.

The creature roared and leaps at Orthoclase.

"Ortho!" Lapis screamed as she generates a large gust of water and shoots it at the gem creature. The creature quickly opens his mouth and unleashes a large green laser beam that easily pierced through Lapis.

A flash of blue light appeared next to lapis and knocks her to the ground making her avoid the creature's green laser beam.

"Lapis, are you ok?" Moonstone said worried.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine, WHEN COULD YOU TELEPORT?!" Lapis said surprised.

"Uhh…I didn't know I could…" Moonstone said looking at her hands.

A large shadowy figure appeared above Moonstone and lapis. The gem creature was in the air and was about to land on Lapis and Moonstone.

Orthoclase sends a surge of electricity from his hands at the gem creature. The gem creature falls to the ground while the static pops around it's body. Orthoclase walks past lapis and Moonstone and glares at the gem creature.

"What did I tell you before?" Orthoclase said grimly "Leave them alone."

The creature roared and lunges at Orthoclase swatting him in the head sending him into the air. The gem creature dashes at Orthoclase while he was in the air, Orthoclase swayed to the right dodging the creature as it zoomed past him.

Orthoclase then started to float and flip around in the air. "W-whoa!" he said trying to get his balance.

"What the hell? Is he flying?!" Serpentine said staring at Orthoclase dumbfounded.

The creature lands on the ground and looks up at Orthoclase. "What? That's impossible…" it said in a low growl. The creature was suddenly hit in the in the face buy Amber's laser. Amber fired 3 more shots that hit the creatures in legs, stomach and in its face again.

The creature stumbled back and held its face, groaning in pain.

"Damn…this one tough bastard…" Amber said annoyed. "Those shots should have taken him down…"

The gem creature stabs its hand into the ground and pulls out a large chunk of the earth and tosses it at Amber. Amber points her rifle, holds the trigger and a large red laser came bursting from the rifle and destroying the large rock.

The ground below Amber's feet started to rumble. From out of the ground came the creature's hand, wrapping its thick fingers around her neck.

"What the hell?!" Amber said coughing and gaging.

Orthoclase dashed right passed Amber and hops in the air, Orthoclase grips his spear and stabs the creature's shoulder. The creature screeched and release its grasp from around amber's throat. He placed his other hand in the air and attempted to swat Orthoclase but Orthoclase dodged, and sent a ball of electricity into the creature's stomach. The creature roared in pain and electricity sparked and zapped all over the area, causing a mini explosion.

Orthoclase looked up at the creature that sat there with its eyes pure white. It didn't move an inch.

Moonstone looked on, as relived smile grew across her face. "HE DID IT!" she screamed.

"Alright Ortho!" Lapis said running over to him.

Amber stared at Orthoclase and gem creature. She griped her rifle and shouted "LAPIS STAY BACK!"

Lapis stopped running turning around to Amber who was giving a confused look to her.

Suddenly the gem creature had grabbed Orthoclase around his face and clenched tightly. The gem creature raises Orthoclase in the air and shoves his head into the ground, causing the whole area to shake violently.

"ORTHOCLASE!" Moonstone and lapis screamed.

"Shit!" Amber said aiming the rifle at the gem creature ready to fire.

But the gem creature smirked and raised Orthoclase up from the ground and held him up as a shield, the gem creature said in a low growl "Shoot!"

"You coward!" Amber shouted in rage.

"YOU ALL ARE THE COWARDS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" The gem creature roared.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything to you!" Moonstone said clenching her fist.

"It doesn't matter anymore…all I want to do now…is shatter Yellow diamond!" The gem creature said looking up at Yellow diamond castle. He drops Orthoclase to the ground, making him land face first. The gem creature stared at the gem on Orthoclase's back and smirks. The gem creature raised its foot and was about to stomp on Orthoclase's gem.

"NO! I WON"T LET YOU!" Moonstone screamed as she charged at the gem creature. He touches her gem. A shining blue light appeared around her. From out of her gem came a sword with a long blade, glowing bright blue and had the symbol of a crescent moon at the hilt. "LET ORTHOCLASE GO!" she screamed as she swung her sword slicing at the gem creature, slicing off its hand.

The creature let out a painful screech and Orthoclase fell to the ground. Moonstone stood in front of Orthoclase and gripped her sword.

"Stay…BACK!" Moonstone screamed glaring at the gem creature.

"Whoa…Moonstone…" Lapis said amazed.

"You petty gems are getting on my nerves! Do you realize what side you are fighting for?! YOU ALL ARE EVIL!"

Moonstone slowly walked towards the gem creature "I don't care…I'm not going to let you hurt my friends…" she said viciously

"You all are nothing but fools…" The gem creature roared and charged forward.

Moonstone stood her ground, griped her sword, and as the gem creature drew closer. Moonstone remembered the training that pearl put her through. Everything that pearl taught to her was going through her mind.

Moonstone put one foot forward, slowly holds back her sword as if she was about to swing.

Then it all happened with a flash of Moonstone's blue sword. The creature was behind Moonstone, and he stood there, not moving in inch. The creature's whole upper body fell to the ground.

Everyone looked on in shock, lapis jaw dropped, serpentine looked at Moonstone in disbelief. Moonstone's gem weapon disappeared and she turned around and looked at the gem creature on the ground.

"I…I did it?" Moonstone said even surprised at how well did so.

"Moonstone…that was awesome…" Lapis said, still a little shocked

"Heh…tha-"Moonstone felt a sharp cold blade go through her stomach. She slowly looked down, to see that the gem creature that she had cut in half was moving. "Wha…what?" Moonstone said in horror as the blade was yanked out of her stomach. Moonstone held her wound and started stepping back.

"MOONSTONE!" Lapis said with hands around her mouth.

"Oh no…" Amber said as she rushed toward her.

"Well…that's what you get for getting in over your head…" Serpentine said.

Orthoclase looked up at Moonstone, seeing her in pain as she Moonstone let out a scream of pain and she fell to the ground. "Moonstone?" Orthoclase whispered

Amber caught Moonstone in time before she fell to the ground "Moonstone its ok! You're going to be fine!" she said, but Moonstone wasn't listening. She was never in this much pain before.

"Please Moonstone, just retreat into you're gem, you're going to be ok!" Amber continued on

"B-But…" Moonstone looked over at Orthoclase. Orthoclase continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry O-Orthoclase…" Moonstone whispered. There was a smoke cloud that appeared around where Moonstone was lying, and then her gemstone fell to the ground.

"Moonstone?" Orthoclase said looking down at her gem. "What happened?"

"When a gemstone takes too much damage…they retreat into their gemstones to heal." Amber explained. "She'll be fine…but, this is the first time this has happened to her…"

Lapis ran over to Orthoclase and stood next to him. She looked down at Moonstone's and picked it up "she'll be back…but I just don't know when…sometime it takes weeks…maybe longer…" she said.

"Never underestimate me…" the gem creature said slowly, as its entire body started to reattach itself. "I came here…to destroy Yellow diamond…and anyone that get's in my way."

"You…hurt Moonstone…" Orthoclase whispered. His hands started to twitch and electricity snapped and popped around his hands. Orthoclase turned around to the gem creature, lightning had covered his eyes and electricity was starting to surge around his body.

"What the hell…" The gem creature said looking at Orthoclase

"Ortho…" Lapis said in a hushed tone.

"You all should have stayed out of my way…she should hav-"

"I…I will obliterate you…" Orthoclase said holding out his hand. "Be gone…"

A large electric force wave shoots from Orthoclase hand and hits the gem creature sending it bouncing off the ground and crashes into Yellow diamonds palace walls.

Orthoclase didn't stop there. He floats into the air and jets over toward the gem creature. The gem creature burst from out the wall, raises its furry arm attempting to swat Orthoclase but when it did Orthoclase was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" The gem creature said confused as Orthoclase appeared behind the gem creature and stabs his hand into the gem creature back and sends a strong electric current going through the gem creature's body. The gem creature screamed in pain as electricity was leaking out of its body and the creature falls to its knees.

"No…no…damn it…no…" The gem creature whispered. It turned its head towards Orthoclase. Orthoclase looked down at the gem creature with his eyes full of rage.

"What the hell are you?" The gem creature cried.

"I've wandered that many times before. Questioning what I am…not knowing where I came from. But now I realized. That I am a gem of homeworld…and anyone that causes pain to the people I care about…" Orthoclase said, as the lightning around his eyes slowly went away.

"A gem of homeworld…haha…you say that so proudly. I won't stop…even if you defeat me…I will keep coming till I destroy her…and anyone that gets in my way…" The gem creature said as it hid its face.

Orthoclase closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine…" he raised his hand, and yanks it into the gem creature's chest, the gem creatures eyes widen and he looks at Orthoclase.

"You hid your gem away…the only way you can really get hurt as if I attack you're gem…" Orthoclase explained.

"No…No how did you…"

"I saw for myself. Now…if what you said is true…then this is goodbye…" Orthoclase said as electricity surged around his eyes.

"No…please…you don't understand…"

Orthoclase sent a large surge of electricity through the creature's gem. The gem creature let out a cry and its body started to twitch and jerk around. A big cloud of smoke appeared around where Orthoclase.

The smoke disappeared, and Orthoclase stood there holding the gem creature's disfigured looking gem in his hand.

"H-He-he beat it…" Serpentine said "He took it down? Impossible…"

"Ortho!" Lapis said running over to him and wrapping her arms around him "YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT IT!"

"Are you alright?" Orthoclase asked.

"I'm fine…" Lapis said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're ok…"

"Orthoclase, that was amazing…I never thought you were that good in battle." Amber said as gem rifle disappeared.

"Thank you…" Orthoclase said nodding as he gave the creature's gem to amber "Where's moonstone's gem."

"I sent her gem to Rose's home. She'll be recovering there." Amber explained. She turns to Serpentine who was still on the ground "It's not like you to be taken out so easily…are you alright serpentine."

"Shut it…" Serpentine hissed.

"Now now…that's no way to talk to the people who assisted you Serpentine." Said Yellow diamond coming from behind Serpentine along with her Pearl

Serpentine quickly turned around "My diamond!" she said quickly

"It seems that

"I was wondering of the noise that was going on, I had received word that we had a rouge gem creature that had attacked. But I didn't worry much of it. If it were to come towards me I would have handled it personally." Yellow diamond explained walking over to Amber, lapis and Orthoclase. Yellow diamond tilts her head.

"Where's Moonstone?" Yellow diamond asked.

Orthoclase eyes widen "Moonstone…" he whispered

"She got hurt and retreated into her gem, I sent her to Rose's quarters." Amber responded.

"I see…I hope she recovers soon." Yellow diamond said, he looks at Orthoclase

Orthoclase stared at the ground. Yellow diamond could see the worry that was in his eyes. She smiled and lays her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take you Rose's quarters to see her." She said softly.

Orthoclase quickly looked up at Yellow diamond, seeing her gentle smile staring at him. "Y-you will?" he whispered.

"Of course," Yellow diamond said nodding. She took the disfigured from his hand and hands to her Pearl and then whispers to her "You know what to do."

Yellow diamonds pearl nods

"May I come to my diamond?" Lapis said looking up at her.

"Well of course. Amber, assist Serpentine and my pearl will you?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Yes my diamond." Amber said bowing.

"Now…shall we?" Yellow diamond said looking down at Orthoclase and Lapis.

Orthoclase felt a sharp and pleasant feeling that hit his chest. He felt so happy, so happy to know that Moonstone was going to be ok. That he was going to see her soon…he was so happy that he could….

…

"I can't believe this happened…" Pearl said while rubbing her arm and looking up at Moonstone's gem "I hope she recovers soon."

"So do I Pearl." Rose said rubbing Pearls back "Give her time."

"According to Amber, a gem creature that had escaped was heading towards Yellow diamonds palace. Orthoclase and Amber engaged, and when Orthoclase was on the ropes Moonstone stepped in." Garnet explained.

"You're teachings for Moonstone, are really paying off for her Pearl." Rose said with a smile.

Pearl gave a small smile "She's learning fast." She said softly.

"You're a good teacher." Rose said happily.

"Heh…thank you Rose." Pearl said, blushing a bit.

"Hey rose! Yellow diamond, lapis and that blond kid is here!" Amethyst called out.

Rose, garnet and pearl entered the living room. Waiting there for them was Yellow diamond, lapis and Orthoclase.

"Oh…Yellow diamond, it's good to know that you are ok." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern Rose, it makes me happy." Yellow diamond said returning the smile. "Lapis and Orthoclase over were worried about Moonstone. Orthoclase is not familiar with the gem healing process."

"Oh…" Rose said looking over at Orthoclase.

"I'm willing to wait." Orthoclase said.

"Well…Orthoclase, I mean…"

"It's not going to be right away Orthoclase." Pearl said.

"That's fine." Orthoclase replied.

Pearl looked at Garnet and Rose. Rose nods and said "Well…follow me." She said.

Orthoclase and lapis followed Rose down some stone steps and into a stone room. In the room, glowing in the distance hovering over a small white pillar is Moonstone's gem.

Lapis looked up at her gem and then at Orthoclase "You see Orthoclase, gem healing process takes time. When you take heavy amounts of damage you half to retreat into you're gem. You can't rush anything or you might not like the outcome." Lapis explained.

Orthoclase sat down. His eyes wouldn't leave Moonstone's gem as hovered and glowed. Lapis looked at him, she smiled and sat next to him and said "You aren't going to leave her sight aren't you?" she asked.

"No." Orthoclase said simply.

Lapis smiled "I'm glad we met you Orthoclase." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Lapis said hastily and giggles.

"But, look you two half to understand." Pearl started to say, but Garnet stopped her in her.

"Let's go, we don't want to bother them." Garnet said as she walked back to the living room.

"Oh fine," Pearl said following after her. Rose did the same. She turned around and looked at Orthoclase and Lapis, and gave a warm smile and returned to the living room.

"Well Rose, I'll be leaving then. I know Orthoclase and lapis aren't going to leave till Moonstone returns," Yellow diamond said walking out the front door.

"So it seems." Rose said with a smile

"Well, I'll be seeing you Rose. Have a nice day." Yellow diamond said as she walked down the path back to her palace.

"Soooo…how long is the blond kid going to be here?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, I guess till Moonstone returns. We can only wait." Rose said with a smile. And wait Orthoclase and lapis did. Orthoclase and lapis continued to wait.

…

"That's crazy." Onyx said looking at the disfigured gem. "It was able to do all that?"

"Yeah…" Serpentine said in a grumpy tone "And guess who took it down?"

"The one who kicked your ass?"

"DON"T TES ME ONYX! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Serpentine screamed.

"Sorry Sorry, calm down already." Onyx said tossing the gemstone in the air and catching it.

"Don't play with it." Yellow diamonds pearl said snatching it from Onyx's hand and taking it into the other room.

"Tch…bitch." Onyx said he looks over at jasper "Hey Jasper, where's Peridot?"

"She's still in healing." Jasper responded.

"HAHA! Weak." Onyx said getting to his feet and looks out the window "What was Yellow diamond up too anyway? She didn't even send back up to her palace. She even stood and watched as Orthoclase, amber and Moonstone fought."

"And me…" Serpentine hissed. "Whatever she's doing she has her reasons…although…I wish it didn't have anything to do with that freak…"

Onyx smirked "But that's what makes it all interesting…"

…

Orthoclase was staring at Moonstone's gem as if he was hypnotized. Ever since he arrived at Rose's home, he was staring at Moonstone's gem for hours. Lapis had fallen asleep on Orthoclase's shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Orthoclase had been feeling this light, and cheerful feeling in his chest. He knew she would be coming soon…that he would be seeing her soon.

And then…

Moonstone's gem stopped hovering. Orthoclase instantly got to his feet making Lapis fall over and wakes up.

"Hey Ortho…what the heck I was so comfortable." Lapis said rubbing her eyes and looks up at Moonstone's gem. "S-She's…"

As Moonstone's gem gives off a bright shining light. Then she appeared, her dress had the symbol of a crescent moon on the front and her dress was long with blue glittering sparkles. He landed on her feet and opened her eyes. She gasped as she Orthoclase and Lapis standing there. Lapis started to tear up and she wraps her arm around Moonstone hugging her and softly sobbing.

"L-Lapis…" Moonstone said with a soft smile

"I missed you!" Lapis cried.

"I did too…I'm sorry for making both you worry like this." Moonstone said looking at lapis.

"Its fine, I'm just glad to see you!" Lapis said wiping her eyes.

"Moonstone…" Orthoclase whispered "I…" Orthoclase, felt so overjoyed. He has never felt so happy before. Seeing Moonstone safe and here with him, he placed his hand on his chest.

"Ortho? Are you ok?" Moonstone said walking up to him.

Orthoclase looked at Moonstone. He clenches his fist, and then…a smile formed across Orthoclase's face.

Moonstone gasped and her eyes widened in surprise "Ortho…y-you're…"

"SMILING!" Lapis yelled happily

Moonstone hugged Orthoclase tightly. Orthoclase hugs Moonstone and said "I'm just so happy to see you…" he said softly

"I'm happy to see you to Orthoclase…" Moonstone said resting her head on his shoulder. Lapis giggles and hugs both of them.

"I…i…" Orthoclase looks at Moonstone. Moonstone looked at Orthoclase in the eyes.

"I love you Moonstone…" Orthoclase said

Moonstone cheeks blushed blue and she stared into Orthoclase's bright blue eyes.

Lapis covered her mouth in shock and she watched in silence.

"Ortho…d-d-do you really mean that?" Moonstone stuttered

"I do…I do mean it…" Orthoclase said softly. "I never…felt this type of feeling before…it's amazing…" Orthoclase grasped moonstone's hands.

Moonstone's heart started to race and her entire face went blue. She smiled and said "Orthoclase..." in a hushed tone and lays her head on his chest "I love you too…"

Orthoclase held Moonstone close. Lapis wipes some tears away from her eyes smiling at them.

Orthoclase was happy. More happy then he could ever be, holding Moonstone close to her.

"I'll always love you Moonstone…" Orthoclase whispered.

"Always…."

 _ **End of Act 1**_

 **A/N Man I finally finished act 1. Sorry if people who are really enjoying this story had to wait like that. So I hope this chapter really satisfied you. So see you all later for EL tigre the new adventures!**


End file.
